Against all odds
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: They said that love makes people do crazy things, is it true? Let us see what Rukawa has to say about this. I really suck in writing summary.
1. Mysterious blue-eyed girl

Disclaimer: Slamdunk is not mine… blah…blah… except for Suzume. He! He! He!  
  
Against all odds  
  
Chapter 1: The mysterious blue-eyed girl  
  
It was Friday night Shohoku team had just finished practicing. Rukawa decided to practice all by himself, because of the coming game for the Inter-high championship. As he approached the gym he heard someone had gotten there first. "No way! Nobody should be here at this hour. Oh no! Maybe it's that crazy Sakuragi." He went inside the gym expecting to see Sakuragi practicing but to his surprise he saw a girl shooting some hoops. He watched the girl quietly from where he is standing. Rukawa couldn't help himself but to notice the girl appearance. She had the most beautiful golden hair he'd ever seen and her blue eyes that reminded him of the peaceful sea in the summer. He was completely awed by her sight. The girl didn't notice Rukawa came in. After she did her three point shot that's where she noticed Rukawa. She was completely shocked when she saw him.  
  
'Oh no! I'm busted.' The girl said in her mind. She began to run as fast as she could leaving her towel behind. Rukawa picked up the towel and ran after her. "Wait! Come back, you forgot your towel!" Apparently the girl didn't hear what he said. She just continues to run until she was out-of- sight. "Where did she go?"  
  
Rukawa gave up on searching for her. He returned to the gym and started to practice. He was distracted by his thoughts so he stops on practicing and started to erase the girl in his mind but no matter how much he tried he just can't do it. 'I wish I could see her again.' He said in his mind. Rukawa's thoughts was focused on the girl that he didn't even heard Sakuragi's out-of-tune-song.  
  
"Tensai! Tensai! Basketball man Sakuragi!!" Sakuragi sang till he entered the gym. The first thing he saw was Rukawa standing in the middle of the gym looking at nowhere. Sakuragi's happy face became grim when he saw Rukawa. "Hey fox-face! What are you doing here?" Sakuragi asked annoyed but Rukawa didn't replied to his question. Sakuragi went closer and he started to kick Rukawa behind his b**t. Rukawa was startled at Sakuragi's action. "Why you moron!" Rukawa said angrily and he face Sakuragi. "What are you doing here!?!"  
  
"That's the stupidest question that a genius like me could ever hear. I'm here to practice. How about you what are you doing in here standing in the middle of the court looking at the floor."  
  
"It's none your business." After he said that he started to leave the gym.  
  
"Hey fox-face where are you going?"  
  
"Home." Rukawa said flatly and he left Sakuragi all alone in the gym. On his way home he still couldn't take his mind off to the girl. "Wait why am I thinking about her as if I've fallen for her? This isn't me. I think I'm just tired. Yes I am tired." Rukawa said while walking on his way home.  
  
@@@Monday, at practice@@@  
  
As usual Akagi is in his best mood. "Okay we'll have a practice game between Seniors and Sophomores."  
  
"Akagi are you sure about this?" Kogure asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure about this." Akagi answered with a large sweat drop in his head.  
  
"Another game with the fox-face. Humph. Wait this is my chance to show Haruko-chan than I'm better than Rukawa. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sakuragi laughed hard that everyone in the gym turned all attention to him.  
  
"Haruko-chan, look Sakuragi had a weird face again. This could mean trouble." Haruko's friend said to her. Haruko just smiled with a large sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Mr. Anzai, do you agree with Akagi's plan. I mean… just look a t Hanamichi, he had the weird face again and that means trouble?" Ayako asked worriedly while holding a large fan in her hand. "Ohohohohoho…" Mr. Anzai just said while drinking green tea.  
  
"Oh boy! This will be one heck of a practice." Mitsui said. "You said it." Ryota said.  
  
Sakuragi approached Rukawa and studied him carefully. Then Sakuragi smirked. "Ha! Ha! You know what fox-face this will be the day you will lose to a tensai-man. Ha! Ha! Ha!" A fist came out of nowhere hitting Sakuragi in the head, producing a really large lump. "Why did you do that gori?" with that remark Sakuragi got another punch in his head. "Idiot." Rukawa mumbled.  
  
The game had started between Juniors and Sophomores. Rukawa played as center for the team. After he did a lay-up he somewhat glanced at the entrance of the gym. He saw the blue-eyed girl standing at the door. Rukawa noticed that she wore her hair down, which made her more beautiful. Suddenly Mitsui went passed him, which made him to return his attention to the game. When he looked at the doorway he could not see the girl anymore. "Anything wrong?" Mitsui asked, " You seemed distant today, well you always seemed distant." Rukawa glared at him. "Sorry. Well you seem strange when you look at the doorway. Why is there something or someone in there?" Mitsui said while laughing. Rukawa blushed furiously, "Look there isn't anything or anyone in there that would catch my attention. Now let's go back to the game." Rukawa was very annoyed at that time. Mitsui was shocked at Rukawa's attitude. 'Did I see him blush or is it just my imagination?' Mitsui looked at the doorway and saw no one in there. "Weird" Mitsui mumbled to himself.  
  
'That was close. What's happening to me I just saw her and suddenly I feel kind of feverish and light-headed. Maybe I'm just sick, but one thing is bothering me why did I act like I had crush on her. This is isn't happening to me.' Rukawa taught to himself while having their practice. 'Concentrate Rukawa. You shouldn't be thinking of some girl while practicing. Remember your dream of going to America.' Rukawa's inner thought said to himself.  
  
"Yeah." Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"What did you said?" Hanamichi said.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Weirdo"  
  
@@@That night@@@  
  
Rukawa decided to practice alone again. When he was nearing the gym he heard someone has already got there first. "What is this déjà vu'?" he entered the gym quietly.  
  
To his surprise he saw the girl the girl again playing basketball. "This is definitely a déjà vu'." He watched the girl played basketball. He noticed that she is tense and different from the day he saw her. He also noticed a single tear falling from her face. She couldn't shoot a single one. "You know what you should be relaxed if you want to shoot the ball."  
  
The girl was surprised when she saw Rukawa standing at the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?!" the girl asked angrily.  
  
"Well…I'm Rukawa Kaede."  
  
"Humph. As if I care." The girl returned to what she was doing a while ago.  
  
"Hey, why don't we have a one-on-one?" Rukawa said while holding his ball. The girl gave him her sour look.  
  
"Me? Oh great." She said uninterested.  
  
"Why not?" Rukawa said, then an idea came to his mind. "Maybe you are scared of losing to a guy like me." Rukawa said with a hint of challenge in his voice. The girl looked at him immediately.  
  
"That's it! You asked for it!" the girl said angrily.  
  
"Okay. The time is 30 minutes and if you can shoot two shots from me you win. Deal?" Rukawa said with a smirk forming in his lips. He extended his hand as a form of deal. The girl looked at his hand and she accepted it.  
  
"You'll regret the day you made that stupid deal." The girl said. Rukawa gave the ball to the ball. She dribbled the ball while Rukawa block her way. When she tried to dodge Rukawa, he just stole the ball from her and ran to the ring and shoots the ball. 'Whoa he's fast and good.' She was shocked at Rukawa's move.  
  
"You were saying?" Rukawa said to her.  
  
"Just you wait and see." She dribbled the ball again and tried to shoot the ball from the three-point line but failed.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and she still hadn't made a single shot. She dribbled the ball and watched Rukawa closely. She distracted Rukawa by moving left to right. She ran as fast as she could and "lay-up" the ball.  
  
"Wow." Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"At last but I don't have time left. Drat." It was Rukawa who dribbled the ball this time.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have gone easy on her.' Rukawa said in his mind. He used his moves on the girl and, the ball shoots. The one he always uses on Sendoh, the "cross-over". Rukawa passed the ball to the girl. She dribbled the ball to the center of the court. Before she knew it the ball was stolen from her by Rukawa. Rukawa dribbled the ball and dunk the ball. And the crowds went wild!!!  
  
There's only one minute left and the girl still hadn't made her last shot. "You should give up now. You only have one minute left and you still hadn't made your last shot yet." Rukawa said.  
  
"Shut up!" She dribbled the ball to the three-point ring. Rukawa blocked her way so she couldn't do her shot. She tried to evade him but her move doesn't work on him anymore. 10 seconds left the girl doesn't have any choice but to shoot the ball. She threw the ball and Rukawa jump to get the ball but it missed him. The ball keeps on turning round and round on the ring. 5…4…3…2…1…0…times up but the ball didn't shoot in the ring so the girl lost. The girl was sad at a moment but then she smiled. Killer smile. Ha! H a! Ha!  
  
"That was the best game I ever had." The girl said  
  
"Same here." Rukawa said. Both of them are tired so they sat down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
  
"It's okay." Then silence came over them. The girl looked at Rukawa.  
  
'He looks familiar to me. Now where did I saw him?' the girl said to herself. Rukawa caught her looking at him.  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked her. "Nothing." She said while blushing. Then silence again.  
  
"So what's you're name?" Rukawa asked while blushing. The girl looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I want to know your name the next time we had another one-on-one."  
  
"Oh no! You're one of them are you?!" the girl said angrily.  
  
"Who?" Rukawa said  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Your one of my grandparents spy!"  
  
"What! I am not a spy. I just only want to know your name." Rukawa said. The girl looked at him looking for lies. When she saw that he was telling the truth she decided to tell him her name.  
  
"Well I guess your right. I'm Tobukiro Suzume and I sorry it's just that my grandparents they're so strict but kind."  
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
"Well they…hate basketball. Whenever I asked them about why they never tell me. For them basketball kills people or something like that. I can't imagine why would a wonderful grandparents, like them, would hate basketball so much."  
  
"So that's the reason why are pissed off earlier."  
  
"Yeah." Suzume said sadly. 'If only that's the problem I have on why got pissed off.' Suzume said in her mind. Rukawa looked at her then suddenly a vision came to him. Suzume and him are alone in the park. They are sitting in a park bench under the shed of a tree looking at the sunset. Then Rukawa held Suzume in her chin and kissed her. The next minute Suzume's hand is waving in front of his face calling his name. "Hey wake up." Suzume said.  
  
"Sorry." Rukawa said. 'What am I doing?'  
  
"Um… I have a favor to ask you Kaede-kun." Suzume said. "What is it?" Rukawa said.  
  
"Well…would you please don't tell anybody I'm playing basketball? Please?" Suzume said pleadingly. Rukawa looked at her eyes and realize he would do anything for her. "Okay."  
  
"Thanks!" Suddenly Suzume hugged Rukawa. "You're a great friend." Rukawa blushed at what Suzume did. "Well I have to go home now. Jane."  
  
"Wait!" Rukawa said before Suzume went away. "You forgot your towel last Friday."  
  
"Last Friday? Oh! So you're the guy from the gym last Friday."  
  
"Yeah. Well I forgot to bring it today. So how about tomorrow at lunch here at the gym?"  
  
"Sure. Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Rukawa was left alone in the gym smiling to himself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Notes:  
  
At last I finished it. This my first fanfic. Really. Well I only watched Slam Dunk at AXN so I got interested in it. Sorry for the wrong grammar and sorry for the Haruko fans for not being paired up with Rukawa. 


	2. Secret

1 Against all odds  
  
Okay, this chapter has some humor and drama in it. I figure out that the story would be boring if there is no humor in it. Nyahahahaha!!!!!! I really love the way Sakuragi laugh.  
  
LEGEND:  
  
*** - Flashback  
  
Italic word- my "sort of POV" in the story  
  
2 Chapter 2: Secrets  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! HITTING ME WITH YOUR BIKE AGAIN FOX-FACE!!!!" Sakuragi screamed to Rukawa. He was sleeping when he hit Sakuragi in his butt with his bike. Then a crowd of cheerleader gathered over Rukawa. "Go away Red-hair monster!!! Girls get him!!!!" The cheerleaders attacked Sakuragi but all of them back off because Sakuragi showed them his scary face.  
  
"All of you are crazy! Worshiping that fox-face! Humph." Sakuragi shouted at the cheerleaders. 'Why do all of the girls love that fox-face? I'm much cuter than him.' He went away with smoke coming out of his head.  
  
"Baka." Rukawa mumbled to himself then he saw Suzume smiling. Rukawa was about to go over to Suzume but his admirers came to him and Suzume's friend drag her away. "Are you okay Rukawa?" asked the girl with a headband on her head. Rukawa just ignored the girl and went to his class.  
  
@@@At the locker room@@@  
  
Rukawa came first in the locker room. When he was about to open his locker he heard a knock. 'Now who would be this be? Better not one of those crazy cheerleaders again.' When he opened the door with a scowl on his face he saw Suzume. "I think this is a bad time to get my towel." Suzume said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I taught it was somebody else." Then Rukawa smiled.  
  
"It's okay." Suzume said while still standing at the doorway. "Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My towel?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Your towel." Rukawa went to his duffel bag and take the towel .He gave the towel to Suzume.  
  
"Thanks." Suzume said, "I heard you had a game next week for the Inter high championship."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well good luck on your game." Suzume said then she looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go now. Tadaima." Rukawa watched Suzume leave while his smile turn into a frown.  
  
'I can't believe it I smiled.'  
  
After Suzume left Sakuragi came in. He saw Rukawa changing his uniform. 'This is my chance to make revenge on what you did this morning. Ha! Ha! Ha!' Sakuragi said to himself. He pushed the door of Rukawa's locker and it hit him in the head. "What the?!" Rukawa said looking at Sakuragi. "Oh my. I didn't notice you when I came. I thought there was nobody around." Sakuragi said innocently. Rukawa let this pass but Sakuragi done it again. "Oh there's a fly."  
  
"That's it!" Rukawa hit Sakuragi in his head then they started to rumble. Fight! Fight! Fight! Good thing Akagi and Kogure came in. Is it?  
  
"Stop it you two." Akagi said while going in between Sakuragi and Rukawa. Suddenly Sakuragi hit Akagi in his face.  
  
"Gori?" Sakuragi asked. "YOU!?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING GORI?" Akagi said while choking Sakuragi.  
  
"Rukawa stop them. Please." Kogure said.  
  
"Why should I?" Rukawa went to his locker then Ryota and Mitsui came in. when they saw Akagi and Sakuragi a large sweat drop form in their heads. "Hey Rukawa if you don't help me I'll tell them about the girl who you were talking with a moment ago." Sakuragi said. "What girl? I don't know any." Rukawa said innocently while blushing. "A girl huh? Yah sure." Mitsui said to Sakuragi. "Yeah. Rukawa is not a flirt you know." Ryota said Kogure just looked at Rukawa because he is blushing. 'Maybe Sakuragi is telling the truth. Well no one knows. Ah! Who cares.' Kogure said.  
  
  
  
It was late when Rukawa finished practicing. After he took his bike he saw Suzume. "Tobukiro-san? What are you doing at this late hour?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Well I've been busy today because of countless meetings for the student council."  
  
"Student council?"  
  
"Don't you know I'm the youngest president this school ever have."  
  
"The school approves?"  
  
"Yeah." Suzume said looking at him in a funny like he's an alien.  
  
"So where do you live?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Huh? Are you planning to rob my house this night?" Suzume asked. "No. It's just…it is very late…and a person like you shouldn't be going home alone." Rukawa said. 'What a lame excuse it's just only 8:00 pm. Hope she bought it. I just want to talk to her. Wait where did that thought come from?'  
  
"It's that way." Suzume said while pointing to her right side.  
  
"Whoa. We have the same direction." Rukawa said "Can I walk you home?"  
  
Suzume looked at him in a weird way and smiled at him "Thank you."  
  
They walk on their way home. As in walk. Rukawa was holding the bike while walking with Suzume. "You really are serious when you said walk." Suzume said.  
  
'Because I wanted to be with you much longer. What was that? I really am sick, maybe I should stop eating those junk food.' Rukawa said. "Um… my tires got flat today." Rukawa looked at Suzume hoping she would buy his lies. Apparently she did. Rukawa couldn't resist looking at Suzume for a long time.  
  
"You know what? You are freaking me out. Is there something in my face?" Suzume asked while touching her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's just that you don't look like a Japanese even though you speak like one and you have a name like one."  
  
"It's because I'm a half Japanese. I was named after my grandmother. My father was a Japanese and my mother is an American." Suzume said. "I watched you play this afternoon and I noticed that you are umm… different…it's like something is pushing you. Why?" Suzume changed the subject. It is obvious that she is not comfortable talking about her family.  
  
"It's because I want to be the best player in Japan so I can go to America." When Suzume heard the word America she stop walking. "What is it?" Rukawa asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Suzume doesn't want Rukawa to worry so she smiled even though she knows it is a fake one. Rukawa didn't bought Suzume's acting but he let it pass away because he thinks it is his entire fault that Suzume is acting weird. They walked in silence until they stop in a big mansion with a large garden. "Well here we are." Suzume finally said.  
  
"This is your house?" Rukawa asked not believing that Suzume is rich. For the first time in that night Suzume laughed. Rukawa was glad she is smiling again. "Why do you think we stop here? Well see you tomorrow I guess."  
  
"You guess? Were sure be seeing each other tomorrow. After all we went in the same school." Suzume laughed at what Rukawa said.  
  
"You do huh? You sure are a funny man. Well Tadaima."  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
@@@Rukawa's home@@@  
  
"I'm home." Rukawa said.  
  
"Is that you Rukawa? You don't usually announce yourself when your home." Rukawa's mother, Akane, said while looking at him in weird way. "Well…I… just felt it's good time to announce myself."  
  
"Really." Akane said. 'My son sure does act weird these days. Maybe it's the food I cook.'  
  
After Rukawa change he went to the terrace, his favorite spot, just to get fresh air. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "Do you know what there are a lot of stars today."  
  
"Onee-san?" Rukawa couldn't see the woman because it's dark so he went closer to get a closer look.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Onee-san! When did you come back?" Rukawa was happy to see his sister again. His sister, Ruriko, has the same blue eyes like Rukawa where you can see her attitude. What I mean is it's not cold Rukawa. Just like Rukawa she has also a black hair but she highlighted it with dark brown. She was away for two years due to her job in England, which is pediatrics.  
  
"Just this morning. It's so hard to have a vacation when you have a job like that."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you're coming back?"  
  
"Don't wanna spoil the surprise. So how is my little bro doing right now? I heard you're studying at Shohoku. Are the girls in Shohoku… umm… how do I put it… crazy for you just like your old school?" Hey I don't know the old school Rukawa went. Ruriko asked.  
  
"Just fine except for the fact I failed some subjects." Rukawa said while his eyes turn into a dot.  
  
"Let me guess sleeping."  
  
"Yeah." Rukawa said with a sigh. "And as for the girls. They're worse than my usual school. Can you believe that they actually had a club or something just for me? It's disgusting. Then there's this idiot in our team named Sakuragi. I hate him." Rukawa said with a scowl in his face. "Then I met the most wonderful girl I ever had." Rukawa mumbled to himself. Apparently Ruriko heard it. "So, who is this wonderful girl that you're talking about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The one you said a moment ago."  
  
"Oh. It's nothing."  
  
"Really?" Ruriko eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Her name is Suzume." Rukawa said with a groan. "I don't know how did you do it to me. You could easily get out some of my secrets from me with that look."  
  
"That's easy, because I've been your best friend, enemy, hmm… what else… oh yeah and I'm your only sister." Ruriko said in as-a-matter-of-fact way. "So tell me how does she look like? She has to be beautiful you know."  
  
"Well she has a golden hair and a wonderful blue eyes."  
  
"Wonderful? You never used that term before." Ruriko looked at him in a suspicious way again. "Oh, I see you love her don't you?"  
  
"WHAT?! She is just my friend that's all and maybe she hates me after what I did to her." Rukawa said while blushing.  
  
"Don't tell me you throw a ball at her." Rukawa looked at Ruriko in a grim way. "Can't you take a joke. Sheesh, you still haven't change a bit. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I said something that offended her." Rukawa said sadly.  
  
"Hmm. I think you should talk to her and tell her your sorry." Rukawa looked at her in a weird way. 'Huh, why should I do that? If I did that it would appear as if were a couple on which were not. We're just friends.' Rukawa said in his mind. "I know what your thinking and that's not what I meant. What I mean is if you want to stay as her friend then it would be better if you say sorry."  
  
"Thanks onee-san. I don't know what would I do without you." Mushy isn't it. Rukawa and Ruriko talked until midnight that day.  
  
@@@Next day after practice@@@  
  
As usual Rukawa stayed at the gym just to have a self-practice. He didn't saw Suzume the whole day. Someone came in after he did a dunk. When he looked who came is was Suzume. Today she wore her hair in pigtail. "Hey, what's up?" Rukawa said.  
  
"Fine." Suzume said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Huh? Why are saying sorry to me?" Suzume asked with a confused face.  
  
"Coz' I said something that made you mad." Rukawa said while looking downward.  
  
"What?" Suzume was confused at what Rukawa is saying to her, and then she remembers what he is talking about. "Oh, that you shouldn't say that because it has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't worry because it's not your fault." The cheerfulness in Suzume's voice suddenly disappears. Then Suzume looked at the ring and smiled faintly. "You know what my father is a great basketball player, that's why he got a scholarship for it, in America. He is also the reason why I became so interested in basketball."  
  
***When Suzume is still 5 years old***  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" the chibi Suzume while watching her father doing some lay-ups.  
  
"You know what my angel this is a game called basketball. Do you know that I used to play in the varsity."  
  
"Varsity?"  
  
"Varsity is the best team the school ever had."  
  
"Really daddy." Suzume said wide-eyed. "Then can you teach me how to play basket the ball?"  
  
"It's basketball angel and sure why not."  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Suzume smiled this memory while a single teardrop flowed in her cheeks. Rukawa gave her a handkerchief. "Here. So…where is your father?"  
  
"He's…dead."  
  
Rukawa was shocked at what Suzume said to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Suzume sighed. "People say that I look like my mother but I have my father's attitude. That's why I love basketball so much." Another teardrop fell on her face. "Everything was perfect for me back then. My mother always watching us play while my father have a one-on-one with me." Suzume smiled a little but then she frowned. "But everything ends on that on that one horrible night. It was my sixth birthday. My parents took me out for a dinner just to celebrate my birthday. On our way home we were blocked by a group of thieves demanding to my parents to get out of the car. My parents wanted to protect me so they went out but before they did that my mother hid me under the seat and gave me her necklace with the picture of us inside it. After they got out of the car my father gave them all of the money he have on that day but the thieves weren't satisfied on what they got so they killed them. I saw all of their faces on the window because I got curious on what was happening outside. They never saw me that moment. After they killed my parents they ran away. Three days after their death my grandparents came in America for the first time. Since my mother is already orphaned my grandparents is the only living relative I have. A month had passed the thieves were caught and they were sentenced lifetime imprisonment. After what had happened I closed myself to everyone. This made my grandparents very worried so we went to Japan and that's how I ended up in Japan but my attitude still didn't change. So they took me to numerous psychiatrists to cure. A year had passed I return what I used to be the "cheerful Suzy" they all knew but nobody call me Suzy anymore except for my grandparents." Rukawa was quiet the whole time Suzume tells him about her past. 'Why is she saying all of this to me? I can't believe she's doing this to me.'  
  
***Rukawa when 13 with his sister in the living room***  
  
"You know when a person say his/her secrets to you it means they trust you. That is why I tell all of my secrets to you."  
  
"So you mean you trust me. Oh no! I told mom about your boyfriend."  
  
"You didn't" Ruriko's face turned pale and when she was about to tackle Rukawa, he smiled. "Fooled yah." Then both Rukawa and Ruriko laughed.  
  
***End of flash back***  
  
"I can't I'm saying all of this to you." Suzume smiled at Rukawa. "Maybe it's because I feel I can trust all of my secrets to you. Thanks for listening to me."  
  
"No prob. You know what you've kept two secrets to me. Can't believe it." Rukawa smiled.  
  
"You know what you're cute when you smile. You should do that a lot." Rukawa blushed at Suzume's compliment. "Well it's getting late I should be going. By the way Kaede-kun the next time we meet, call me Suzume okay?"  
  
"I would do that if you call me Rukawa. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Um… can I walk with you again today?"  
  
"Sure." then they left the gym went home together from that day on.  
  
Notes:  
  
Whew! Finished at last. Here is my short Japanese vocabulary.  
  
Tadaima- See you later or tomorrow or something like that.  
  
Jane- bye  
  
Onee-san- elder sister.  
  
According to my friend who is a Japanese if you call a person in their first name that means you are close friends. Well watch out for my next chapter. I know this chapter is mushy and all that. Please don't sue me. Well thanks to Krystal and Ivan for the comments and suggestions. 


	3. Have you heard?

Against all odds  
  
Chapter 3: Have you heard?!  
  
Note:  
*** - recalling   
  
@@@The day before the game@@@  
  
Tommorow will be the big day. Rukawa knew that the team they will face are tough so they have to practice very hard at that time. At first Rukawa couldn't practice well because of the noisy cheerers he have,but thanks to Sakuragi his admirers were scared off   
  
'I really hate those girls. Always cheering for Rukawa. Why don't they just cheer for me? I'm a tensai basketball man.' Sakuragi said in his mind.   
  
They practiced until evening. Everyone is tired so Akagi decided to end the practice.   
  
"Everyone this is the end of our practice for the day. I want you to rest and relax for now. Dismissed."  
  
Rukawa decided to practice just a little bit. It was late that Rukawa finished practicing. He suddenly noticed that he hadn't seen Suzume the whole day so he decided to call her. When he arrived home searched his bag for the card that Suzume gave him last night. At last he found the card in his secret pocket.   
  
***Two days ago at the gym***   
Two days from now will be the big game. After they finished their practice as usual, Rukawa stayed behind to practice alone. Then he heard somebody came in. When he looked who came in it was Suzume.  
  
"I guess the gym is occupied."  
  
"Don't worry I'm... just packing up."  
  
"Oh no. Just practice whenever you want to. You needed it for the big game."  
  
"Thanks."Rukawa resumed to his practice and Suzume sat down on the bench. "So are you nervous?" Suzume asked  
  
"No." Rukawa looked at the ball and then to Suzume. Today she wore her hair in pig-tails again. "Kawaii" Rukawa said not knowing he had said his thought aloud.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Um... would you...would you like to shoot some hoops with me?"Rukawa asked while blushing..   
  
"Would I?"Suzume stand up eagerly and she took the ball from Rukawa and started to dribble it. "Now that I'm in a good mood are you ready to lose." Suzume said while smiling.  
  
"In your dreams." Rukawa said as he block Suzume's way. Suzume kept on dribbling the ball while her gaze kept on Rukawa's smiling face. She moved from left to right just to distract Rukawa. Rukawa got distrated on her technique. Suzume ran to the ring and did a lay-up. "2-0. You're slow today aren't you?"  
  
"This is only the begining of the game."  
  
"Hmph, let's see." Rukawa dribbled the ball and his mind is focused on winning. Rukawa watched his opponent closely to hunch her next move. Suzume blocked Rukawa wonderfully. Rukawa had a hard time to get free from Suzume. They are now standing in the three point line and Suzume is still blocking Rukawa. Rukawa had no choice but to do his cross over (the one Rukawa used in Sendoh). It worked and Rukawa did a wonderful lay-up.  
  
"2-2 now were even."   
  
"Okay. That was a great move you got me there."  
  
An hour had passed their game had ended. The score was 47-47. They tied on the last half of their game. They were exausted after the game they had. They sat in the bench while drinking water.   
  
"Wait I have something to give to you." Suzume said as she looked in her wallet. Then she took out a card in it. "Here, you can call me in there."  
  
"But how about your grandparents?"  
  
"Don't worry they gave me a private line."  
***End of flash back***  
  
"Here goes nothing." Rukawa said to himself. He inhaled first, then punch the number in his phone. Seconds later the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello...um...hi..." Rukawa was so nervous that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Rukawa? Wow this is a surprise. So what's up?"  
  
"Um... nothing."  
  
"Nothing? C'mon you called me up and then you say nothing? There's got to be something."  
  
"Well, I want you to come tommorow to the game."  
  
"Really?! Wow! Oh my, I'm sorry I have a meeting, but maybe I could catch up. What time is it and where?"  
  
"5:30 pm at Shinjiku stadium. I really hope you could come because...I want you to meet my teammates." Rukawa didn't notice Ruriko passed by and heard what he said. "That's a lame excuse." then Ruriko went to her room.  
  
"Did I just heard somebody? Well I'll try."they talked for almost an hour in the phone talking about basketball, Rukawa's teammates, and stuff.  
  
@@@At the stadium@@@   
  
It was 4:30 pm, the Shohoku team had arrived. They need to be early just to have a warm up and practice just for a last time. The only member is missing is Sakuragi.   
  
"I wonder what had happened to him." Kugure said while pacing around the room.  
  
"Don't worry he'll show up in no time and he still have an hour left." Mitsui said.  
  
Rukawa sat in front of his locker looking at his bag. He pick up his towel and he suddenly remembered Suzume. He didn't notice a smile forming in his face. Ryota noticed the changes happening in Rukawa's face.   
  
"Hey Mitsui."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at Rukawa, he's smiling to himself."  
  
"Again?" then he look at Rukawa and saw that he is smiling while holding the towel.   
  
"Again, why did you say that." Ryota asked.  
  
"Because these past few weeks I've seen him smiling and acting like he's in-love."   
  
"In-love? Rukawa? Ha!Ha!Ha! Great joke. I mean for all I know Rukawa is the only person whom I knew doesn't know what does falling in love mean."   
  
"Yeah, you're right. But do you think he's in-love?"  
  
"Who's in-love?" Akagi said popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Rukawa" Ryota said  
  
"Really?" then all three of them look at Rukawa, who is still smiling, and came up with the same conclusion.  
  
"Yep, he's in-love. But to whom?" Mitsui said   
  
'This I've got to find out' all of them tought at the same time. That minute Rukawa looked in their direction and saw the three of them looking at him.  
  
'I don't like the looks in their faces.' Rukawa said. The three noticed Rukawa looked in their direction and suddenly returned to what they are doing.   
  
@@@At the school@@@  
  
'I still have 1 hour left before the game starts. For the first time in my life I wished that I have no meeting today. I wish my class will end and my meeting at student council will start' Suzume looked at the window with the book open in her desk.   
  
@@@At the stadium@@@  
  
There is 10 minutes left the team are just going to the court when Sakuragi has just arrived panting very hard.   
  
"I made it." Sakuragi said while walking to his locker.  
  
"Great the the genius has arrived" Rukawa said boredly.   
  
Together all of them went out to the locker room to go to the court.   
  
"Today is the first match of Interhigh championship. Now let's not wait any longer let's meet our teams. Presenting Shohoku team!" the Announcer said. Many crowds cheered when they came in. "Next team are Junen team!" The crowds of Junen are much larger than Shohoku. The color of their uniform is yellow with red letterings and a black outline. "Each team will have 10 minute break."   
  
Rukawa looked around the stadium hoping to find Suzume but to his dismay he couldn't find her. 'Maybe she is not coming after all' Rukawa tought sadly.  
  
"Hey have you heard that Rukawa is in-love." Ryota said to Kogure. When Sakuragi heard this he began eavesdropping on them.   
  
"Yeah, that is the latest rumor I have heard. You know what I think it is possible because of the changes in his face these past few days." Kogure said. The game had already began. Shohoku first got the point with Rukawa's two point shot.  
  
@@@At the school@@@  
  
The meeting for student council had already begun. "Now that everyone is present, let's start with the major problem that we had in here." Suzume said. Their treasurer began to speak about their loss of fund. Suzume just stared at the window with a somber look in her face.' I hope I could still catch up in his game. Even if it is the last half, I just want to watch him play.'   
  
"Tobuhiko-san, I said what do you think of my proposal" the treasurer said.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, could you please repeat what you said earlier." Suzume said.  
  
@@@At the staduim@@@  
  
"Shohoku is having a hard time keeping up with Junen. The score is 57-50, on Junen's favor. The game is getting hot every minute." the announcer said. The game had moved to the second half of it. "Ippon!" shouted Ryota to his teammates while dribbling the ball. He passed the ball to Mitsui outside the three-point ring. Mitsui dribble the ball while his opponent block his way. Mitsui faked his move which led him to shoot his three-point shot.   
  
"Way to go Mitsui!" Ryota said. "Nice move Mitchy." Sakuragi said. "MITCHAN!!!!" his friends shouted which caught the attention of the whole gym. "They're embarrasing me." Mitsui said.  
  
Back at the school Suzume is starting to finish her meeting, "Anything else?" Suzume asked, nobody answered her question. "Good, now this meeting is finished." Suzume said while putting the notes in her bag. 'At last it is finished I hope I can make it in time.' Suzume tought in her head as she goes out and ran as fast as she could to the train station. It is very crowded inside the train. "Oh boy!" Everyone is pushing at each other.The third half of the game in nearly finished when she arrived. The score is 76-74, still in favor of Junen. She sat beside Hanamichi's friends (it was the empty seat she spotted first). She saw Rukawa blocking Kaita, the shooting guard, who is having a hard time to get past to Rukawa. Kaita passed the ball to Moriya, their center, and did a jump shot but it failed. "Rebound!!!" shouted Mitsui. Out-of-nowhere Sakuragi appeared near the board and snatched it. "Fastbreak!!!" Sakuragi shouted as he threw the ball in the air. The ball was snatched by Rukawa and shoot the ball. The score was tied when the bell rang for signaling the end of third half. Rukawa looked in Suzume's direction and saw her. Suzume saw Rukawa looking at her, she smiled at him and gave him a secretive thumbs-up. Rukawa smile at her gesture. Sakuragi saw Rukawa smiling and gave someone a quick glance. He look at where Rukawa glanced and saw a girl in blond hair. 'So the rumor is true, he is in-love. This gives me a chance to Haruko-chan.' The team did their best and won the game. The score is 90-88, in favor of Shohoku. At the end of the game Suzume slipped in her seat and went out of the stadium however; Rukawa caught up with her still wearing his uniform. "Suzume-chan!" Suzume turned around to face him.  
  
"Do you love your uniform that much that you want to wear it all around?"she smiled "Well that is the great game I've ever watch. At first I taught you were going to lose but you were great. Especially your teamwork like the guy who is best in three-point shots, the big man who looks like a gorilla but a great center, the curly haired guy who moves very fast, and the funny red-haired guy who is great in rebounding. Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks. You know what at first I taught you aren't going to come."  
  
"Me? Why would I miss the chance in watching my friend win the game?"Suzume said while raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm really glad you came. Now come with me I would like you to meet my teammates."  
  
"Really!!!" Suzume said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, now come with me." they went to the rooms where players change."Wow! This is the first time I can go in these places." Suzume said while walking in the corrigdors. "Stay here while I check first on the guys. Okay."   
  
"Okay." Rukawa went inside the room and saw everyone present in the room with Ayako and Anzai-sensei. "Rukawa where have you been?" Ayako asked while holding a rolled newspapers in her hand. "Outside. Um, wait here I'm just going to introduce you to someone." Rukawa said while he went out. Everyone in the room wondered who will be the person Rukawa wanted to introduced to them. Then Suzume entered the room. There were ohhs and ahhs inside the room. "Guys, this is Suzume my bestfriend." Rukawa said to everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you everyone." Suzume said. "Rukawa you had a beautiful friend there." Ryota said. "Hi! My name is Sakuragi. The genius of this team. Are you and Rukawa going out?" When Sakuragi said this Suzume and Rukawa blushed at the same time. "Don't believe her Suzume he's a lunatic." Rukawa said. "Oh." then Sakuragi hit Rukawa in the head which started the fight. " I taught Rukawa and Sakuragi are close friends." Suzume said "Sorry for the inconvinience. I'm Ayako manager of the team." Suzume smiled at her "Nice to meet you." Then Akagi hit Sakuragi in the head. "Don't you ever behave.?" Akagi said to Sakuragi." I'm sorry for the incident. Hey aren't you the president of the student council?" Akagi asked. "Yes I am." Suzme answered in a gentle manner. "Oh, so that's why you looked familiar. I'm Akagi the team captain."   
  
"I'm Kogure the Vice Captain. I'm sorry for the inconvinience Sakuragi had done."   
  
"Oh' no it's okay. The truth is I like him because he's funny" Suzume said   
  
"You know what you're the first person I've ever knew like the funny side of Sakuragi. Just Joking, the truth is everyone likes him execpt for his annoying attitude. Just don't tell him that or else his head will grow big again. Anyway I'm Mitsui and this is our Coach Anzai-sensei."  
  
"Nice to meet you, and I promise I will never tell him that."   
  
After they introduced themselves they started to head home But their chat never ended because they seem to enjoy Suzume's Company. "So Suzume when did you and Rukawa met?"Ryota asked "Hmmm. A week ago. I was a bit snob to him when I was first met him." Suzume said "You don't like him when you first met him?"Kogure said. "Yeah because at first I think he is also a snob but I was wrong." Suzume said while she glance at Rukawa at her side. Then she noticed him blush.   
  
She looked at her watch to check the time "Um, it's nice to meet you guys but I have to go. My grandparents are waiting for me at home. Jane."   
  
"Matte" Rukawa said then Suzume looked at him. "I'll...walk you home." Rukawa said "Okay" Suzume said then they went off to the other direction. "So the rumors are true. Rukawa is in-love with her." Mitsui said. "You know what every guy could fall for that girl. No wonder Rukawa fell for her." Ryota said. "You know what at first I taught Rukawa would never fall for a girl because his heart is set for basketball but now I'm begining to realize that I'm wrong." Akagi said.   
  
End of Chapter 3   
  
Notes:  
  
As you notice I sort of change Rukawa's attitude in here. Well his attitude changes when Suzume is around. Just like Sakuragi. A lot of surprises will show up if you continue to read this. 


	4. I love her!!!

Against all odds  
  
Sorry it took some time to post this thing. It is because there are sooo many activities in the school. Thanks for the reviews and gomenasai for the wrong grammar because I did not use Microsoft Word and I really suck when it comes to grammar.  
  
Disclaimer: I really hope I own Slam Dunk but I don't. The one who own this is some guy whom I don't know. Please tell me who he is.  
  
Chapter 4: "I love her!"  
  
Rukawa was silent the whole time when Suzume and he boarded the train. "Hey Rukawa, before we go home could we stop for a while because I wanted to buy an anniversary gift for my grandparents tomorrow?" Suzume said to Rukawa because she noticed Rukawa's weird behavior.  
  
"Sure" was all Rukawa could say  
  
'Is he mad at me? I hope not. He sure is different today, I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
'This is getting worse. The more time I spend time with her, the weirder I feel inside me. This is bad. I don't want to fall in-love to anyone.' Rukawa said to himself.  
  
"You know it's kind of weird because there are a lot of girls who are head- over-heels for you and.um.how can I say this.don't even notice them. How come?" Rukawa looked at Suzume in a weird way.  
  
"Huh?" Suzume blushed when she realized that she asked Rukawa a personal question.  
  
"Gome, it's just that you're so quiet when we boarded the train." Suzume ducked her head because she was ashamed to see Rukawa.  
  
"Well it's because they're annoying." Suzume was surprised at what Rukawa said.  
  
"What did you said?" Rukawa turned dotted eye. "I was just answering your question."  
  
"What question?" Suzume said in a confused way.  
  
"The one about those annoying cheerers."  
  
"Oh, that.well'.to tell you the truth they are really annoying except for the girl with the brown hair beside those weird boys that sat beside me."  
  
"Haruko?" Rukawa was confused at what Suzume said. 'What does she have to do with those annoying women?'  
  
"So that is her name, Haruko. I think she has a crush on you that's why I included her in one of your admirers."  
  
"That is not a surprise for me. I know that a long time ago and I think that idiot and Haruko are perfect together." Rukawa said flatly.  
  
"Idiot?"  
  
"Sakuragi."  
  
"Why do you say so?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious."  
  
"You're right. Still, why don't you choose just a single one?"  
  
"I just told you why, and why are you asking me such weird questions?" Rukawa replied without changing his facial expression.  
  
"Because I noticed that you aren't a social type person and I could count all of your friends in my fingers. No offense."  
  
'I she worried about me, and if she did, why?' Suddenly one of Rukawa's cheerleaders, that have a "WA" in her shirt, came to them. "Who do you think you are sitting next to Rukawa?" she said in an angry tone.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Suzume asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking to you."  
  
"Well, it just happen that I am.um." then Rukawa suddenly spoke up.  
  
"My best friend. Why is there any problem?" Rukawa looked at the cheerleader coldly, which made her scared to death. Evil huh?  
  
"Nothing.uh.I'm sorry," the cheerleader said in a plastic tone "I didn't know I thought you were somebody else. Well goodbye." The cheerleader went away but before she went out of the scene, she looked at Suzume in a cold way. Suzume noticed this and she gave her a smirk.  
  
"Talk about possession. Do you think her name is WA?" Suzume said in a dotted eye.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Do you really mean what you said to her?"  
  
"What." Rukawa blushed at that moment because he is not used at the way Suzume is looking at him in a weird way.  
  
"That, I am your best friend."  
  
"."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You don't want it."  
  
"You mean it."  
  
"Yeah." Suzume was speechless because she couldn't believe on what she had heard from Rukawa. Both of them didn't talk to each other because of what happened.  
  
'I can't believe that I said that to her. This is getting worse she's not talking anymore.'  
  
"Thank you. Now I have to learn self-defense." Suzume said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In case I got beaten up by some wild cheerers and if I did not do it, the next thing I know I'll end up in the hospital."  
  
Both of them laughed at Suzume's joke. After that, they went to a figurine store to buy a gift. The place is filled with wonderful figurines from angels, animals, and nature but one figurine caught Rukawa's eye. It was a figurine of a couple sitting on a bench. The head of a girl is resting on the shoulder of the guy.  
  
"That's a wonderful figurine." Suzume said coming out of nowhere. Rukawa was surprised at what Suzume did. "It will be a perfect present for my grandparents." After Suzume gift-wrapped and purchased the gift, Rukawa and she went to an ice cream shop to celebrate Rukawa's victory on the basketball tournament. Suzume had a chocolate chip flavor while Rukawa had a Rocky road one. Can't help it I'm wild about chocolate. "What would you do if I join the Rukawa fan's club?" Suzume said while laughing. "I would sue you."  
  
"Really?" Suzume said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I don't like the look on your face right now," suddenly Suzume splat her ice cream on Rukawa's cheek. "Hey, that's not fair!" and Rukawa did the same to Suzume. Both of them ended up laughing. "Look at your face." Suzume said. "Look who's talking"? Rukawa replied.  
  
@@@At Suzume's home@@@  
  
"I'm home." Suzume went to the living room to greet her grandparents. The style of the living room is just only simple: a couch, center table, side table where the phone was placed and a television at the front of the couch. It is wallpapered in light blue, which can make the room very comfortable. She found her grandparents sitting on the couch watching television. Don't know what they're watching. "Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Suzume said while kissing both of them in the cheeks not noticing a piece of paper dropped in her pocket. Suzume was rummaging something in her bag so she didn't notice her grandfather picked the paper up. When her grandfather and grandmother looked at the paper, their face went blank from anger.  
  
"Where have you been?" her grandfather asked coldly.  
  
"School. I have a meeting." Suzume replied in a confused way. 'From the looks of their faces it seems to me they've known where did I went. Hope not.'  
  
"Really" her grandmother said.  
  
"Yeah." Suzume tried to put her best facial expression to hide her lie. 'God, I really hate lying to them but part of what I said was true. Right?'  
  
"And how can you explain this?" her grandfather said while holding the paper to her face. The paper turned out to be a seat number at the basketball game.  
  
Suzume was stunned at how did the seat number came out from her pocket. 'Damn, I knew I forgot to do something. I'm dead meat.' Suzume bent her head down because she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, stay away from basketball but did you listen to us? Suzy, basketball is not a good sport and it's not right for you. Try finding other sports that amuse you, just stay away from basketball. " Her grandfather said  
  
"Suzy you have to listen to us. Just like what we said to you past few years, basketball will not do well for you and it will never will. We are doing this because we know what's good for you." Her grandmother said tenderly.  
  
"What's good for me? No, you don't know what's good for me. Never." Suzume suddenly blurted out. "What, you know is how to make my life miserable. I mean basketball is the best thing that had ever happened to my life and you are taking away from me. How could you? I always taught you were the best family I ever had and now your doing this to me. I hate you guys!" after that Suzume ran upstairs to her room with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
@@@Rukawa's home@@@  
  
"I'm home." Rukawa said flatly. He was just going to his room when Ruriko suddenly cornered him. "So, you're home" Ruriko said with an evil glint in her eye. Rukawa doesn't like what his sister is doing to him and never will. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
"So?" Rukawa said flatly.  
  
"I didn't knew that this Suzume is really beautiful especially her hair and her eyes. It seems to me she is not a Japanese. Right?" That statement surprised Rukawa only one question popped into his mind and that is how did she know? Ruriko watched Rukawa struggle to find answers to his question. Ruriko smirked, "I watched your game and when the game is through I wanted to congratulate you and tease you but I saw you chasing some girl so I decided to congratulate you when you get home."  
  
Rukawa blushed when Ruriko said the word chasing. "For your information dear onee san, I am not chasing Suzume. It just happened that I have something for her."  
  
"What? A kiss?"  
  
"Shut up!" Rukawa said angrily. He went to his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Why did she come back here?" Rukawa said to himself.  
  
@@@An hour later@@@  
  
"Suzy, where you going?" asked her grandmother. Suzume was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with "BAD GIRL" written across on it and slacks.  
  
"Outside, for fresh air." Suzume said flatly. Her grandmother felt sorry for what she did earlier but she never let her emotions show. "Okay, but be sure to be back before dinner." Suzume never answered her grandmother she just went away. She doesn't where she is right now all she knew is that she had to get away. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. "Suzume!" she looked around but she saw no one. "Up here!" she saw Rukawa waving at her in their terrace. "What are you doing here?" Rukawa asked. He was wearing a red shirt with matching pants. "Umm. nothing."  
  
"Hey! Are you Suzume?" Ruriko appeared out of nowhere. Rukawa was shocked when Ruriko suddenly appear beside him.  
  
"Umm. yeah." Suzume replied with a large sweat-drop in her head.  
  
"Hey, why don't you join us for a chit-chat?" Ruriko asked with a grin on her face. Rukawa prayed that Suzume won't agree because for him Onee san + Chat = Death.  
  
"Sure." Suzume said with a smile. Ruriko's grin became wide when Suzume said yes.  
  
'This is the end for all of us.' Rukawa thought with a black cascades that surround him. "Well, aren't you going to open the gate and take Suzume here?" Ruriko asked impatiently. Rukawa went away to open the gate. When he opens the gate for Suzume he noticed that Suzume had been crying. Suzume realized that Rukawa knew she was crying she suddenly turns away.  
  
At the balcony, Suzume was fascinated at the wonderful view it shows. You can see the whole street on it while the sun prepares to set. "You really are beautiful, don't you know that?" Ruriko suddenly said. Suzume suddenly blushed at Ruriko's compliment. "By the way I'm Kaede, Ruriko, Rukawa's onee chan, but you can call me Ruriko."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ruriko? You really have a nice house. The view in here is wonderful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are." Rukawa mumbled to himself. Little did he know Ruriko heard what he said. "Wait till you see when it gets dark." Ruriko said. Rukawa was hoping that by some miracle somebody or something would send Ruriko away. "Do you know that we used to play here when we're still kids?" When Ruriko begin to tell their story Rukawa began to back away. "I remember back then in that place, there used to be a tree in there," Ruriko points beside the terrace. "Rukawa love to sleep under the shade of it. One day while he still sleeping with his mouth open, he didn't notice the bird popping in the tree and.(Laughs).the poop (laughs) shoots into his mouth and then I said three-points." Both the girl ends up laughing after she said that. Rukawa was sending dagger-look to his sister. "Suzume, don't you mind my asking but. do you love. Ru." suddenly her cell phone rang. "Excuse me," Ruriko went away of their earshot. Rukawa let out a sigh when Ruriko went away. "I'm Suzume but I have to go now. There had been an emergency at the clinic. Please tell mom I'll not joining you for dinner." Ruriko went to her room without waiting for Rukawa's reply.  
  
Rukawa and Suzume are quiet for a moment while watching the sunset. "You have a cool sister. I wish I could have someone like her." Suzume said while watching the sunset with a lonely face. She didn't notice that Rukawa was looking at her face in a worried way. Behind them Ruriko passed by but when she saw the way Rukawa look at Suzume a smile crept up on her face then she went away.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rukawa asked in a worried way.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you asked?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because your face has no life in it."  
  
"Don't worry about me I'm just fine." Suzume said. Rukawa is still not satisfied at Suzume's answer but he just let it pass. They spent the whole day talking and looking at the stars.  
  
@@@8:30 pm, at Rukawa's house@@@  
  
"I should go now. I'm sure grandma and grandpa is worried about me. Ja." "Jane." Rukawa escorted Suzume outside their house. "Wait, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Suzume just smiled at Rukawa, "Thanks but I can manage."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." After that, Suzume went away. Rukawa was watching Suzume leave when her sister suddenly pops out beside him. "So have you already said you love her."  
  
"Onee san! You scare the hell out of me!"  
  
"So? Have you already told her?" Ruriko said ignoring Rukawa's remark.  
  
"It's none of your business and by the way I thought your coming home late?"  
  
"Well, the problem was solved easily thanks to your genius sister. Nyahahahaha!" Ruriko said in a Sakuragi-like manner.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that expression?"  
  
"From your red-haired friend." Ruriko said with a smirk. "You are hopeless, onee san." They went inside to have dinner. After dinner, Ruriko and Rukawa went to the balcony just to have fresh air. "You really care for her don't you?" Ruriko said.  
  
"Are you trying to annoy me again?"  
  
"No." Rukawa looked at Ruriko in a suspicious way, looking for lies but he found nothing. "Why do you say so?" Rukawa asked in a serious way.  
  
"The way you treat her." Ruriko plainly said. "A person like that is very rare and is hard to find. Don't let it go because if you do you might end up like me. Think about it bro, okay," with that Ruriko left. Questions begin to fill Rukawa's mind.  
  
'Onee san is right; I do care about her a lot. Demo naze? Naze? Naze? I usually don't care about people especially women, except for my mother and onee san. Moreover, sometimes whenever she's around I feel I'm going lose myself.' Rukawa thought to himself. 'My man, this girl is changing your life and you don't even notice it. To tell you the truth she is the best thing that had ever happened to your life. Don't you dare deny it!' his inner self said. 'Yeah, all of my life I taught basketball is the best thing that had ever happened to me but I was wrong.'  
  
'You said it my man. Now repeat after me "I Love Her." Now you try it."  
  
'What! I don't.lo.love her.'  
  
'Why do you have to make it so hard? It's so obvious you love her even if you don't say it.'  
  
'.' Rukawa lost the battle to his inner self. Then Rukawa smiled at the thing he just realized.  
  
"I love her! That explains everything from my weird actions through my sudden attachment to her. I Love her!" Rukawa said aloud.  
  
"SHUT UP! MY BABY IS TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" the lady from the next door shouted.  
  
"." Rukawa blushed at that moment. 'Wait, did my sister said, "...end up like me"? What does mean?'  
  
NOTES: Celebrate good time come on! Hurray! At last, I've finished this fic. Sorry for the wrong grammar in this fic. In the story, hmmm. what does Ruriko mean by that when she gave advise to Rukawa? Rukawa already admitted he really loves Suzume. I just found out the ending of Slam Dunk, everyone sort-of break-up. Too bad, they lost in the inter-high, but I don't want that to happen here in my fic okay. Well, watch out for my next chapter. It may take long because I really have to study for entrance exams. I really HATE it. Mr. Anonymous sorry about that let me fix that line, "In Japan, people don't call each other in their first name except if you are close to the person or a relative or something like that. The moment Suzume called Rukawa in his first name that means they are close. Okay I have to study right now but don't worry I will find time to finish this thing. Jane!!! 


	5. Heartbroken

Nihaoma Minna or hello everyone,  
  
Sorry for the error I have made on the last chapters. I shouldn't have listened to that "Liar" friend of mine. Kaede is first name and Rukawa is last. Thousands gomene!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi enters: Why would you be sorry its fox-face's fault for having a stupid name. Nyahahahaha!!!!!! Me: Get lost you stupid monkey! Sakuragi: How dare you call this Tensai a stupid one? You are stupid because you don't know fox-face's real name! Nyahahahahahaha! Me: That's it you ask for it! (a large mallet came out of nowhere and started to chase Sakuragi. Pauses and turns to readers) on with the story. (Chase Sakuragi again) BOLD letters- English language. ***- Flash back  
  
Disclaimer: I really hope I own Slam Dunk but I don't. So, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5: Heartbreak  
  
Kaede was pedaling to school while sleeping and as usual, he hit Sakuragi in his butt again. "Hey! Fox face watch where you're going!" he didn't heard what did Sakuragi said because he was sleeping. He only woke up when he heard someone fighting. "How many times do we have to tell you stay away from our Rukawa!"  
  
'It's those obnoxious girls again. Why don't they just leave me alone?' before he knew it he was surrounded by girls. "Rukawa are you alright." "Does red-hair man hurt you?"  
  
'Good thing they're women if not I would have beaten them up a long time ago.' Then Kaede went on his way. After Kaede had gotten inside Suzume had just arrived. "WA" girl was the first one to notice Suzume, then "RU", "KA" and "WA" gave her a glare.  
  
'Now what did I do to them?' Suzume said to herself when she noticed the angry looks the girls are giving to her.  
  
"She's here." Said "WA" in a low tone  
  
"Ne, Anohito wa dare desu ka," (Who is that?) said the girl in pigtails. "Wannabe best friend of Rukawa." Replied the "WA" girl  
  
"Hontoni!" (Really?)  
  
"Hai." (Yes) Then they went to Suzume.  
  
"Hey, bitch why are you claiming that you are Rukawa's best friend!"  
  
"What?" she said in a confused tone. "We said, why are you telling to everyone that you are Rukawa's best friend."  
  
"But. Kaede-kun really is my best friend now would you please get out of my way." Suzume said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Who said were going to let you get away? We want you to take back what you said that you are Rukawa's best friend, NOW!"  
  
"You know what all of you piss me off. You freaking bitches! All of you think that Kaede-kun likes you, but your wrong. All of you are flirty bitches who always go around with that stupid cheer of yours! Now move!" Suzume went away with veins popping out of her head. You go girl! Nyahahahaha!!!!! Sorry for being such a bad girl but I can't help it.  
  
"Nandeste?" (What did you say!) said RU, KA, and WA in unison but Suzume just kept on walking as if she heard nothing.  
  
@@@After practicing at night@@@  
  
They will have another game at the interhigh championship next week. As usual, Rukawa stayed behind but after an hour he was disturbed by none other that Sakuragi. Therefore, he left the gym because he doesn't want to see Sakuragi brag again. 'It's a wonder that a stupid monkey like him could play basketball.' He said to himself on his way home.  
  
"I'm home." Kaede said. He saw his father sitting in the couch watching the news update.  
  
"Hi son."  
  
"You're home early." Kaede said flatly.  
  
"Oh, welcome home son." Akane said. Rukawa just nod at his parents and went straight to his room. After he got dressed, a green t-shirt and faded jeans, he heard a loud music from Ruriko's room. He went to her room to see what is happening over her room.  
  
Co'z you bring out the best in me Like no one else should do That's why I'm by you're side that's Why I love you..  
  
'Why is it that wherever I go there are things that remind me of Suzume? Maybe I'm just paranoid.'  
  
*** "I love her!!!!" *** After that flash back Kaede's face, turn 20 shades of red. He looked around at his sister's room. Everything was in order from her book to her closet. The wallpaper was in lighter shade of pink since it suits her well.  
  
"I can't believe you listen to this junk. What's this Blue?" Rukawa said while looking at their album.  
  
"Of course I listen to this junk you moron and for your information they are a famous boy-band in America."  
  
"Could you please turn it off?" there was a hint of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Why, does it remind you of someone? Hmmm. Suzume maybe."  
  
"No.it's just that. I hate the song."  
  
"Yah sure, and the answer is still no. Now go away coz' I'm still trying to finish my nail polish."  
  
Kaede went out of his house because of complete boredom. He decided to go to the playground that moment because there are less annoying people in there. When he reached the playground, there is no one in sight. He sat on the swing and look at the starry sky. 'It really feels so good when nobody's around to annoy you. At home, mother and father are getting mushy and romantic to each other again and my sister is in her room playing that annoying music repeatedly. At the gym, there is Sakuragi, singing and bragging to himself that he is a genius. Well, genius my butt. The silence in this place made relax.' While he was looking at the sky, he heard someone was walking towards him. 'Please make it go away.'  
  
"Kaede-kun? What are you doing in here?" said a voice behind him.  
  
Kaede didn't have to turn around to know who is behind him. He knew by the instant when he heard the melodious voice that made him smile, "Just having a change of scenery," then he looked to face Suzume. Suzume was smiling when he looked at her. She let her hair flow freely against her back, which made her beautiful. She sat at the empty swing beside him. "There are plenty of stars out tonight aren't they? I just love it when there are many stars in the sky. It's just so beautiful to watch."  
  
'Not as beautiful as you are.' Kaede said to himself while looking at her.  
  
"So, what do you think about the next game you will be having?" Suzume suddenly said. It took Kaede a while to answer her.  
  
"Fine." Silence dawned to them. "So what is this rumor I heard that you somewhat thrashed the annoying girls?" Kaede said. "I didn't actually thrashed them, I just.spoke to them," smiled innocently.  
  
"How did you get away from them if you just spoke to them?"  
  
"I said something that I doubt they will never understand" she smirked at the memory of what happened.  
  
"Good thing they didn't hurt you." He said flatly.  
  
'If he only knew what happened after that, all day long I was attacked with glares. If looks could kill then I wouldn't be living anymore. God, it's so hard to deal with those kind of people.' Suzume said to herself. She decided to keep it all to herself. "You know what, it's a miracle that you survived everyday with those girls around." She said to Kaede. A large question mark popped out in Kaede's head. Suzume just smiled at his expression.  
  
Rukawa's face turned serious and looked into her eyes. 'God, how I wish I could stare in her eyes forever.' Then he remembered what had Ruriko said to him last night. 'Well, it's now or never.'  
  
"Um.Suzume.I have.something.to.tell.you." He never felt nervous like this before in his life. His face is starting to get red and he felt like he could faint at that moment.  
  
"Why are you shuttering?"  
  
"I.I.I." Suzume just looked at him in a weird way. "I.lo.I."  
  
"You what?" then Suzume's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She turned her back to Kaede "Hello? I'm here in the park.yeah.yeah.okay.bye." Then she hung up the phone. "It's just my grandmoth." when she looked at Kaede he was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Kaede-kun? Kaede-kun?" she tried to wake him up but it's no use. "Oh boy." She called Ruriko to tell her what had happened. Ruriko came laughing while Kaede still hasn't regained consciousness and brought him home.  
  
@@@NEXT DAY@@@  
  
Kaede couldn't believe that he fainted last night. He couldn't face Suzume the whole day because of shame. After practice, he couldn't evade Suzume anymore.  
  
"Hey! What's up I didn't saw you the whole day."  
  
"Well, been busy." He said flatly.  
  
"You were about to say something to me last night right. Well, what is it?"  
  
'She's not letting me off the hook isn't she?' Kaede asked himself. 'Yup, now go say those three simple words to her and don't faint this time,' said his inner self.  
  
"Ah.I like to tell.you.I.lo.I." while rolling the ball in his hands. Suddenly a ball came out of nowhere and hit him straight in the head.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Stupid fox-face! That's what you get for being a show off! Nyahahahahahaha!!!!!" then you will see both of them trying to kill at each other. After the incident, Suzume forgot the reason why she came in the first place.  
  
"I gotta go Kaede-kun, I still have some errands to do. Jane!" she said while waving goodbye to him. He didn't saw Suzume the whole day after that.  
  
@@@Two days after the game@@@  
  
KAEDE'S POV  
  
I've had enough of this! I couldn't say my feeling to Suzume. At first, I thought it is easy but no, the longer you don't say it to her the more I get irritated to myself. There've been so many distractions that get into our way. First, were alone with each other then the next thing you knew Sakuragi or those stupid cheerleaders came and ruin my chance. Damn them! Today Ruriko invited Suzume over; I don't know why Ruriko wouldn't want to tell me.  
  
That night, Suzume came wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and flared pants. She had her hair in pigtails. 'God, she is beautiful.' I stood at the doorway looking at her for about two minutes when Suzume suddenly broke my trance. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
"Sorry." She went inside while I followed her behind. The moment Suzume came in Ruriko burst out of nowhere. "Hi! Suzume." Ruriko smiled at me devilishly, I know what she's thinking and she's going to say it in 3,2,1. "Kaede, have you and you-know-who are a couple now?"  
  
"What? Kaede you haven't told me anything about this." Suzume said with a smile on her face. I felt my face burning with embarrassment. I'm going to kill my sister for sure.  
  
"Very funny onee-san." I went to the balcony and sat there sulking. Wait I don't sulk, well maybe for now. Onee-san and Suzume went inside to onee- san's room. I can hear giggling in there and onee-san is playing her stupid tapes again.  
  
A half an hour had passed Suzume came out of Ruriko's room. Suzume sat beside me because mom replaced the chairs to bench. I offered her my jacket since it's cold tonight, which she happily accepted. Then we looked at the starry sky while she showed me, which is big dipper with her smooth and small hands.  
  
"So, I didn't know that you have found someone. That's a good thing," Suzume said "She is going to so lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know you'll going to love her and take of her." Suzume said while looking at me.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked her teasingly.  
  
"You treat women that are close to you special, that's why."  
  
"Do you want to know who is that lucky girl?"  
  
"Sure, maybe I can help you get her."  
  
"It's.it's"  
  
"Suzume, your grandmother called." Ruriko said. That's it I'm going to kill my sister. I sent her a death glare, which she returned with a smirk. Ruriko sat beside me and puts her arm around me. "So did you told her already?"  
  
"I was about to, when you showed up." I said flatly. Ruriko was silent now, now this is weird she usually gives me irritating remarks but today she is just silent.  
  
"I'm sorry." Then Suzume came in.  
  
"Grandma called and said I should go. Ruriko thanks for helping me in my project."  
  
'So that's why she came.' I said to myself.  
  
"Kaede-kun, thanks for the company. See you tomorrow I guess."  
  
@@@AFTER THE GAME@@@  
  
As usual, we won the game, with the score of 98-96. Our game with Tokuga is a tough one especially their center. You know what I noticed that each team has a "Gori look alike" with them. Suzume was there to support me and Ruriko is not here because of her part-time job at the hospital. Suzume came running to me after the game hugging me with delight.  
  
"Congratulations!" Suzume said still hugging me. It felt so good when she hugs me like this.  
  
"Thanks." Kogure was just going to talk to me but when he saw what was happening he went away. "I want to meet you somebody," Suzume with happiness in her eyes. A guy approached to us. He is somewhat handsome with messy blond hair and green eyes and has the same size as I do.  
  
"This is Alex Chase." She said pointing to the man. Somehow, I don't like the sound she used to him.  
  
"Alex, this is Kaede Rukawa. My best friend." I just gave him a cold welcome because I don't like him. "Kaede-kun, he's my boyfriend."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
So what do you think? Whoa, a new guy has come, but what will happen to Rukawa? Don't worry Alex will serve as an important character to Suzume and Kaede's love story. Please don't forget to review. 


	6. Past love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this anime okay. Wow, that was short.  
  
Wahhhh!!!!! Chapter 6 I can't believe it. We'll start the story with Kaede's POV okay. Now let's start this fic!!!! Thanks for the review!!!! Sorry for the wrong grammar everyone. I'm just a stupid one who doesn't know how to use a grammar.  
  
*** - Flashback  
  
CHAPTER 6: Past love  
  
"He's my boyfriend." She said while holding his hand.  
  
'Boyfriend.boyfriend.boyfriend.'  
  
This has to be a dream, yeah a bad dream. I pinched the back of my arm to wake myself up from this nightmare. Okay that hurt so this is not a dream but I still I couldn't believe what is happening. I heard something shattered inside me. I think the one that I heard is my heart.  
  
'What do you think your brain?' my conscience told me. God I hate my conscience, he is always frank about things. I don't know why I couldn't kill him, well I tried a thousand times but he just kept on coming back. 'Well, that's how we conscience lives. Now to your problem. IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY DID THIS THING HAPPENED TO YOU!' 'Shut up and let me handle this thing,' I said to my conscience. I look at the guy coldly and sent him a secret message that only he could read. It says, "I don't like you so don't try to make friends with me, even if Suzume said so. Got it?" However, this guy doesn't really get my message. He's a do'ahou.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rukawa-san. I hope we will become close friends." The stupid guy said while smiling and extending his hand as a sign of friendship. I glared at him and gave a look at his hand that said, "What's that?" When I looked at Suzume her, face is starting to frown and I don't like it a bit. 'You are lucky Suzume is your girl.' I said to myself. I took his hand and grip it very tightly until his hands turn red.  
  
"Ummm.Rukawa-san?" he said. Even though I don't want to do it, I let his hand go, Drat. "We have to go Suzume." He said.  
  
"Okay. Well, Congratulations Kaede-kun I have to go now. Jane." They went away leaving me behind scowling at Alex. I don't know why but there's something about him that makes me feel cold all over. The way he looks and treats me is just a mask to him. There is something about his eyes. maybe I'm just jealous.  
  
'Now that's a new word to add-up in your mini dictionary.' My conscience said. 'Go back to sleep.' I'll just hit gyms later to ease the tension I feel.  
  
NORMAL POV "Where's Rukawa?" Akagi said while putting on his white shirt.  
  
"He's with Tobukiro-san for now." Kogure said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me they are." Mitsui said starry eyed.  
  
"A couple!" Ryota finished Mitsui's sentence also starry eyed. Sakuragi was eavesdropping at their conversation with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
'Great, now that fox-face has a lover Haruko is all mine. Nyahahahahahaha!'  
  
"Well, it looks like.yeah. I saw them hugging outside." Ryota and Mitsui are about to check them out but Rukawa came in. His head is downcast and his hair is covering his eyes. He went to his locker and hit the shower. Only one word came into Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota, and Kogure's minds "Huh?"  
  
15 minutes had passed Rukawa still had his face downcast. "Hey fox-face, I heard that you and blonde-girl are now a couple. Congratulations." Sakuragi said while patting Rukawa's back very hard.  
  
"Wrong move." Kogure said.  
  
Rukawa sent Sakuragi a death glare and went back on fixing his duffel bag. However, Sakuragi still bugs him off about Suzume. "You know what fox-face it's about time that you must have a girl friend and you are sure lucky because now you have the blond-girl. Nyahahahahahaha!  
  
Rukawa clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Mitsui noticed this and he dragged Sakuragi off to the corner. He taped his mouth with packaging tape and whispered to him. "Sakuragi, stop bugging Rukawa for now can't you see his face. He was about to hit you and I know what would you do." A large question mark popped in Sakuragi's head that made Mitsui face faulted.  
  
"Do you think fox-face is pissed at me?" Sakuragi asked happily with an evil glint in his eye. Before Mitsui could answer, somebody knocked on the door. Ryota opened the door and saw Haruko standing there. "Sakuragi could you please help me with these. Ayako said she has an important errands to take care of so she asked me if I could take these supplies back to Shohoku and I need someone to help me take these things back there. Please?"  
  
"Sure anything just for you." Sakuragi said with confetti and flowers in the background. Haruko and Sakuragi left the room.  
  
"Ryota and Kogure, I know this is your plan. Why did you do it?" Akagi said with an angry vein popping out of his head and trying to keep his composure calm. "We'll explain it to you later. Onegai." Kogure said with pleading looks.  
  
"Be sure this explanation of yours is worth it." Akagi said with a grim look that could scare the hell out of you.  
  
They went outside together but Rukawa went separate ways with them. Giving them a chance to talk about what had happened.  
  
"Did you see Rukawa's face the moment he came in?" Ryota said.  
  
"Yeah, his face shows coldness just like before he knew Tobukiro-san." Mitsui said.  
  
"So, Kogure and Ryota what the heck did you do to my sister?" Akagi said.  
  
"Well we have to do it to keep Rukawa from hitting Sakuragi's face." Ryota said.  
  
"And what does my sister have to do with it?" Akagi said coldly.  
  
"We noticed that there something happened between Tobukiro and Rukawa. Something bad I should say. Even though Rukawa's face doesn't seem to show any emotions before, now his face shows sadness and anger." Kogure said while entering the coffee shop they used to go. All of them sat at that place and ordered cappuccino.  
  
"Stupid Sakuragi doesn't know when to stop bugging Rukawa. If we didn't stop them then you what would happen." Ryota continued.  
  
"Since Ayako is out for her errands we asked Haruko for help and maybe she could serve as an distraction to both of them. If we didn't do it, Rukawa and Sakuragi might be banned from the game. You clearly know the rules do you Akagi." Kogure said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Both of you owe me lunch." Akagi just plainly said.  
  
"Thanks." Kogure said relieved.  
  
"Hey Kogure, does captain have a large stomach." Ryota whispered to Kogure. Suddenly Kogure's face turned white. "Oh no!"  
  
@@@12:00 Midnight that day@@@  
  
Rukawa tossed and turned in his bed because he couldn't sleep. 'Shooting some hoops help a little bit but.  
  
***8:00 pm at the gym***  
  
Rukawa practiced hi running shots and his fade-away. When Sakuragi entered the gym singing the out-of-tune-song again, which made Rukawa missed his three-point shot. 'Not him again.' Rukawa thought as he rolled his eyes. "Wahhhh! Fox-face what are you doing in here!" Sakuragi shouted while he pointed his accusing finger to Rukawa.  
  
"." Was all Rukawa could say to him. "How dare you interrupt this tensai's practice to stardom?" Sakuragi still shouted. Rukawa glared at him "Yeah sure nuts." Rukawa was pissed off at Sakuragi's presence that he went away. Before he went to the exit, he threw the ball that was in his hands, at the back of Sakuragi's head. "WHY YOU!" Sakuragi turned around and noticed that Rukawa went away.  
  
On his way home, he saw Suzume and Alex walking hand-in-hand smiling at each other.  
  
"Hey, what's up Rukawa-san?" Alex said.  
  
"Practice." Rukawa replied coldly. 'The nerve of this guy talking to me. Can't he see that I don't like him.'  
  
"Wow, so now I know why you and Suzume are close."  
  
"Best friends."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that were best friends? I heard you're next game will be the next three weeks and you're opponent is Kainan. Right?" Suzume said  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So that is what you're up to these past months." Alex said grinning at Suzume.  
  
"Kaede-kun is the best opponent I ever had." Suzume replied while smiling at Rukawa. Rukawa just looked at them and put his fakest smile he ever had.  
  
"I guess I have a new opponent in Suzume's heart." Alex said jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry you'll always be my boyfriend." Then Suzume kissed Alex.  
  
Kaede's POV  
  
I wanted to break them apart and shout Suzume is mine don't you dare kiss her. I wanted to breakdown and cry. Yet, I can't do it because who I am in her life to do that. I'm just only her best friend. I cough a little to know that I'm here. Both of them blushed at that moment. "I have to go now." I said. Not looking back, I walk away. I heard Suzume said goodbye I just waved my hand still walking. I arrived home with a feeling that a part of me had died. ***  
  
12:07 am  
  
Kaede is drooling in his pillow. Zzzzzzz.  
  
1:30 am  
  
Kaede woke up because of some soft weeping sounds that he heard. "Stupid cats." Kaede took his alarm clock and went to the window. He was about to throw his alarm clock to the cats but he saw none. "Where did the stupid cat go? Wait, cats don't cry like that. Oh what the heck, I don't care anyway." Kaede went back to sleep but went he was about to close his eyes he heard the sound again. 'Argh.how could get some sleep if somebody is crying. Wait, the sound seems so near and familiar. I couldn't be mom because I could hear her snoring. The sound came from Ruriko's room.' He got up from his bed and walked silently to Ruriko's room. He opened the door silently and saw Ruriko crying in her sleep. He nudge Ruriko softly, "Onee-san, wake up." Ruriko opened her red puffy eyes. When she saw Kaede she began to cry in his chest, "I should have told a long time ago. I should have listened to my heart and not my brain. I should. I should." Kaede was clueless about the whole thing and he knew that Ruriko wouldn't want to say it about it. At that moment, he wanted to kill the man who made her onee-san cry. Kaede spoke softly against her, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here." His nearness comforted her "It's only a dream." He repeated and rocked her gently until she fell asleep. He stayed by her side throughout the whole night. He hugged his sister and slept beside her.  
  
@@@Next Morning@@@  
  
"Looks like Rukawa went back to his cold attitude again." Kogure said sadly while stretching at the court.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it's because he learned that Tobukiro has a boyfriend now." Ryota said  
  
"Yeah, I saw him this morning and heard that he's transferring in this school." Mitsui said while warming-up.  
  
"What are you guy talking about?" Ayako approached them while holding a paper fan in her hand.  
  
"Tobukiro's boyfriend." Kogure said.  
  
"Him?" Ayako asked surprised then her faced soften when she saw Rukawa. Rukawa is practicing some shots at the other side of the court. "It's obvious Rukawa fell-in love with her." Ayako said.  
  
"He's pouring all his anger in basketball." Ryota said while stretching.  
  
"He better fix everything fast because our next opponent will be Kainan." Mitsui said. "Yeah." The three of them replied at the same time.  
  
During lunch break, Alex approached Rukawa smiling. "Hey dude what's up!" Alex slapped Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa just looked at him coldly. 'Get this thing away from me!' Rukawa shouted in his mind. "Do you wanna hang out after school?" Alex asked Rukawa still smiling. Rukawa could see that his smile is a fake and Alex hate him.  
  
"No." Rukawa said coldly. 'Stupid guy, he thinks I didn't know he's faking this whole conversation.'  
  
"That's too bad, Suzume would be happy if you would come with us." Alex said while pouting.  
  
"No." then Rukawa went on his way. Rukawa heard Alex say, "ass-hole" when Rukawa went away. "Do' ahou" Rukawa replied silently. I'm such an evil one.  
  
Rukawa went home early after the practice because he doesn't want to see Suzume and Alex together. When arrived home he saw a bundle of letters and chocolates in the living room. "There are weird girls came here awhile ago and they are looking for you. When I said you still haven't come home, they gave me all of this and told me to give it to you. Then they went away chanting "Rukawa". Are you in some kind of a trouble?" Akane asked worriedly.  
  
"No." Akane looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry mom, I'll clean it up." Kaede burned all the letters and ate the chocolates. I'm crazy over chocolates.  
  
@@@At Suzume's House@@@  
  
Suzume is upstairs in their attic looking for her telescope. "Damn, I knew I put it in here somewhere." She opens each dusty box hoping that the telescope is in it. Suddenly a velvet box caught her eye. The box is as big as a giant dictionary in their library. There are gold metals at each edge of the box to protect it. The box still looks beautiful amidst the dirt and rust in it. At the side of the box there is a name engrave in it "NOBUHIKO". When Suzume read the name in the box, her eyes widen in surprise. "This belongs to daddy." She didn't notice tears coming out of her eyes. With trembling hands, she opened the box slowly. There are medals certificate and picture. She took one picture of him during high school. She learned that his father once studied at Shohoku high. She also learned that his father is once an ace player of the basketball team. She looked at the picture of his father during his basketball days at Shohoku, when one picture caught her attention. It was the one with her grandparents and her father posing after the interhigh championship. Both of her grand parents looked so proud and happy for him. "I wonder what made hate basketball so much."  
  
"Suzume, could you please help me with this?" her grandmother shouted downstairs.  
  
"Hai." She took the box and kept it in her closet before she helped her grandmother. @@@8:30 pm At Rukawa's residence@@@  
  
Ruriko went home early that day. The first thing she did was to annoy Kaede in the balcony about the chocolates. "If you don't bug-off I'm not going to give you a single chocolate." Kaede said in a threatening way. Ruriko stopped bugging Kaede and turned teary-eyed. In anime style.  
  
"You know what Kaede, you are my favorite brother in the world."  
  
"I'm your only brother."  
  
Ruriko sweat-dropped at Kaede's remark. "Well, umm. hehehehehe! Onegai, give me a chocolate. Don't torture me I'm your big sister and you love me right?"  
  
"No" then, Ruriko wailed loudly. Kaede stuck a bar of chocolate in her mouth to shut her up. "Leh uh."(thank you) Ruriko said with a chocolate bar in her mouth. 'Today Onee-san acts as if nothing had happened. I wish I could be like her.'  
  
Minutes had passed; Ruriko and Kaede sat in the balcony silently. Kaede is starting to sleep when Ruriko suddenly talked. "Thank you for last night." Kaede opened his left eye to look at her.  
  
"What really happened back in Europe?" Kaede asked softly. Ruriko was silent for a moment a Kaede saw tears began to form in his onee-chan's eyes. Ruriko fought hard to keep the tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to bother Kaede so she began to tell her story.  
  
"During my last year in medicine at Europe, I met Joey Smith." Kaede's face is full of confusion when Ruriko said Joey Smith. 'What does a girl have to do with her problem?' Kaede asked himself. Apparently, Ruriko can read Kaede's mind. "He's guy and let me finish my story okay?" Ruriko asked annoyed.  
  
"."  
  
"Okay, in the apartment where I'm staying, you must have a roommate to occupy the place. Since I'm so desperate at that time, I told the owner that I would take any room and I don't care whoever is my roommate. That old lady is such a sly fox, well she gave me all right but my roommate is a guy who also has the same dilemma as I had." Kaede's face was shocked that Ruriko had a guy roommate then hentai images began to form in his mind. "You are such a hentai! Nothing happened between us, Stupid." Ruriko said angrily while blushing.  
  
"If you disrupt me again I'll never tell you the rest of it." Then Kaede went to serious type again. "Good. At first, I didn't know that place would give me a big turn-around on my life. I haven't met my roommate yet but I have only one clue and that is "Joey Smith." When I woke up, my roommate had already left. Then I went to the campus. I was annoyed at that place because most of the boys are swooning over me. Ridiculous people! That night I went home very tired, I sat down at the couch and that's where he entered the scene. I was shocked when I saw him then I screamed."  
  
***During that day duh, Ruriko's POV*** "What are you doing in here? Wait are you Joey's boyfriend. Why are you here? What did you do to her?" I continued on ranting at him. I took my umbrella and point it at him, "Are you a thief or one of those stupid boys at campus? I'm just an innocent girl who doesn't know martial arts!" Before I knew, it was hitting him in the head with my umbrella.  
  
"WAIT!" he screamed which made me stop but I still haven't laid my guard down. He has a large bump on his head, which he deserve to have. "What are you doing at my apartment?"  
  
"What?" then I laughed very hard.  
  
"What's so funny?" he is very annoyed now, I can tell it but I can't help it.  
  
"You. This "apartment" happens to be mine because this room was given to me by an old lady who owns this place." Then realization struck me. 'He couldn't be Joey because Joey is a girl. If he is Joey, only one word can describe him Olalla! He has broad and muscular shoulder. Maybe he's working out. He got a messy auburn hair that would itch you to fix it repeatedly. One thing that really caught my attention is his blue-green eye. Wait! Back to the situation, why do I have a man as a roommate! Damn, I forgot to ask the stupid old lady!' it seems to me he can read my mind and had the same expression as I did.  
  
"You can't be Rukawa!"  
  
"You can't be Joey!" we both said at a same time. Then the criminal came to the scene.  
  
"You didn't told me that I have a girl for a roommate!" I said the same thing at the same time except it was just opposite to him.  
  
"Both of you told me that you are desperate. Therefore, I gave you this room. Besides there are no rooms left in this place and this town and I just can see you are desperate." What a stupid explanation for an old sly lady. Well, she is right there are no rooms left. The sphincter went away smiling to her. Only that can describe her and that is Freaking Bitch! ***  
  
"That night we both agreed to stay together. He turns out to be my classmate at the campus who sat behind me. We've been friends then close friends then best friends. It took us about.hmmm. 4 months to become best friends. Everyone always called us the cute couple. Humph, Joey had been a great help to me, my admirers don't bug me anymore, although he's branded as a lucky guy for living with me, and he's always there when I need him. Were always seen together sometime were being mistook as a married couple. It would be too long if I write all of their moments. I always looked at him as a best friend but everything change in one day."  
  
***We are walking at the beach on Sunday afternoon. I stopped and looked at the sunset. I always love the sunset. While looking at the sunset, Joey pushed me and I face faulted at the sand and sea. "Why you?" I said to him playfully while trying to get up. He was laughing very hard and he offered me his hand. "I'm sorry Ruri, but you look so serious and cute that I." but before he finished his sentence I pulled him beside so that he would get wet. However, he landed on top of me and our faces are just only one and a half inch apart. I can feel his hot breath on mine and I looked on those warm blue-green eyes of his. I just realized how warm and captivating his eyes are. His messy auburn hair is pressing on my wet forehead. The way he smiles and laughs made my knees wobbly and weak. I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter at each passing minute. Then a large wave came crashing at us.***  
  
"Zzzzzzz" Ruriko looked at Kaede and saw that he is sleeping with a drool coming out of his mouth. A large vein popped into Ruriko's head and punch Kaede very hard that he flew in the air.  
  
"DAMN YOU WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kaede said very angrily.  
  
"I was trying to tell a story here!" a large sweat drop popped into his head.  
  
"Well why don't you just summarized that boring part!" Kaede shouted. Well Kaede is right in that part it is sappy yet romantic. Wait! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THAT PART THAT IS MY MASTERPIECE! (Calms down)  
  
"Okay fine." Ruriko said in an annoyed tone, "I fell in-love with him on that day. However, I didn't told him how I really felt because.because." tears began to form in Ruriko's eyes.  
  
"Because?" Kaede isn't sure anymore if his onee-san can continue the story. He knows that she is telling this to him because she wants to lessen the pain that is building inside of her.  
  
"I was scared to everything. I'm scared that he may hate me after I said him those words. I'm scared that if he loves me back I may not know what would I do afterwards. I mean, would we be together forever or not? Would we love each other or hate each other? Overall, I'm scared of everything." Ruriko stopped for a moment to fight the tears the threatening to spill. "After graduation we both work at the same hospital, he was transferred by the head doctor at Chicago after 6 months of working together. That was the cause of our separation. I want him to stay but I cant because this is his dream to work in America. He doesn't want to go because of me but I urge him to go."  
  
*** "You must go and don't you dare worry about me because I will be fine." We were talking during dinner. We still lived together but different house.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. and it would only take 6 months for you to work there. However, don't you dare forget to write or call me."  
  
"I don't want to leave my cute best friend alone here in England." I gave him a look that says, "I'm serious here." "Okay I'll go and would never forget."***  
  
"He left two days after that. During the first week, it was very hard for me because I miss him and I couldn't go with him because I would just be a burden in his work there. He always called three times a day on the first month. On the third month, he stopped calling he just only write letters. The following month I don't have any letters or call from him. I wrote to him but he never wrote back and he's always out whenever I called him. I kept on thinking that he was busy on his work. I forgot the feeling of sadness weeks passed thanks to my co-doctors but I never forgot him. On the day of his arrival he surprised me when I got home."  
  
*** As I entered the apartment, I saw him standing there, "Hello Ruriko." He said softly.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"In the flesh." I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much. Why didn't you told me you were coming?" I said while looking up to him.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." I was about to say something when an annoying female voice interrupted me. "Honey, who is she?" the girl who had the same black hair and blue eyes as I did asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell you she is Veronica my girl friend. Were just here for a week to visit you."***  
  
'This story is familiar.' Kaede said to himself.  
  
"I wanted to kill her or myself that day, but I vowed to myself that I would never ever do any stupid thing to myself for love. I couldn't kill her because it is against the rules. Therefore, she stayed at my room with me for about a week. When they left, I've never been the same again. My friends notice this so they said I should take a vacation, which I agreed so here I am. Breaking my rule for acting stupid for love." Ruriko couldn't prevent the tears anymore so she cried at Kaede's shoulder.  
  
"You summarized the story" he joked, "but you did the right thing. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I want to lessen the pain I feel." She stopped crying and she looked at the sky where the moon lies.  
  
Hello! Ayako: What took you so long to finish this and this is sappy. (Annoyed) Me: (large vein popping) it happens to be that I have a lot of stupid exams and application form to finish. Oh, yeah soooory my mind is blank so this story is sappy. (Fire starts to blaze.) Ayako: Yeah right, so what would happen now? Me: (suddenly calms down) Ummm.on the next chapter, it is all about Alex, Suzume, and Rukawa. You would learn the mystery behind. wait, why am I telling you this. Ayako: Hehehehehe! Shucks busted. Me: Why you! (Starts to blaze up and a large mallet appear in my hand) RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! Mwahahahaha! Kogure: She's scary but don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Rivals

Wahhhh! I think I failed the entrance exam because of one subject. I would like to blame the person who invented math because of him or her I have to suffer. Wahhhh! Shucks! Well, sorry for taking me too long to update this fic.  
  
Sakuragi: What! You failed Math! Nyahahahahahaha! Rukawa: Look who's talking, do'ahou ME: Yeah, I just remembered you are the king of the. Sakuragi: Tensai! ME: No, the red mark army! Mwahahahahahahaha! (Sakuragi's face burns with humiliation) Rukawa: Serves you right. Sakuragi: Why you fox-face! (Sakuragi and Rukawa started to fight) ME: Before I start I would like to tell everyone the disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own this, Blah.On with the story.  
  
***- Flashback ABC- Rukawa's inner-self +++ Character's POV  
  
Chapter 7: Rivals!  
  
"Must not sleep..." Kaede repeated to himself repeatedly on his way to school. Ruriko had found his 20 sets of broken bike in their basement. Only two bikes that remained unbroken the black one he is using right now and the pink one with flowers on it.  
  
*** 15 minutes ago***  
  
"If you ruined that one you'll be using the pink tomorrow." Akane said to him.  
  
"Why don't you just sell it and buy me a new one?" Kaede asked his mother.  
  
"What! No way, that bike is kawaii" Akane said starry eyed and with pastels on her background.  
  
"Kaede, you don't want to argue with your mom when she's like that. You wont see this house standing later if you do." Ruriko said while her face turning white. Kaede's face turned white also.  
  
"Don't worry mom.Ummm.See yah." Kaede dashed away quickly. ***  
  
"Zzzzzzz."  
  
@@@Kaede's dream@@@  
  
"This is the game we've all been waiting for. The game who will decide who is the best in Japan. Today's game is between Shohoku and Aizu. Now, here comes Shohoku! (The crowds went wild). Whoa! Now enters the undefeatable champion, Aizu!" Kaede look up to see the faces of their opponent. As usual, gori's look-alike is one of their teammate but when he looked at their captain, his eyes widen with surprise. Their team captain is no other than Alex.  
  
"Today's the day you're going down!" Alex said with a smirk. Suddenly Alex got bigger and bigger until Kaede is just only a mere ant to him. Cool dream I tell you! "Goodbye Rukawa!" he held the giant ball over his head preparing to squash Kaede with it. If you notice, I might use Rukawa or Kaede in this story because I am still not used to using Kaede. Before he throws the ball, he heard an irritating laugh. "Nyahahahahahaha! Here comes Tensai-man!" Then Akagi appeared with vein popping out of his head, "SHUT UP!" his large fist coming down to Sakuragi's head. However, Sakuragi evade his fist and it landed to Rukawa's head instead bringing stars to his eyes.  
  
@@@END OF DREAM@@@  
  
Rukawa woke up to find his bike stuck on Sakuragi's butt. 'Damn, I landed on the floor again. It's that do'ahou's entire fault. Wait, why is my vision turning red?' little did he know that blood is creeping out in his forehead. Before he pulled his handkerchief in his pocket, he was surrounded by "RUKAWA Fans Club".  
  
"Rukawa is hurt!"  
  
"Hurry, take him to the hospital!"  
  
"Rukawa, don't die on us!"  
  
'Stupid girls, a little scratch like this won't kill. If they touch a single fiber on me I will kill them.' The next thing he knew he was attacked by bandages.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha! Look everyone we have a daddy here!" Sakuragi said while laughing.  
  
"It's not daddy you idiot, it's a mummy." Ryota just arrived with Mitsui that time. Before Ryota and Mitsui could look at Rukawa, he had already taken the bandage off and went inside the school.  
  
"Shut up, curly!" then Sakuragi went inside to.  
  
@@@During Lunch@@@  
  
Rukawa just went outside the classroom when most of the second year girls are shouting and most of them are nearly fainting over something. When he saw what was the reason of their crazy behavior his facial expression became cold and his hands curled into a fist until it turns white. It was no other than Alex. He was about to turn away when Alex called him. "Kaede- kun!" Rukawa ignore him but Alex went after him. "Kaede-kun, I'm so glad I saw you." Alex put on his fakest smile ever. Rukawa just gave him a cold glare. "Since I'm new in here why don't you show me around your school? Suzume is busy right now so she can't do it."  
  
"Find someone else." Then Rukawa went away leaving Alex with a lot of tour guide for himself.  
  
@@@Other side of school@@@  
  
"Wahhhh! I'm so hungry I think I'm going to die. Yohei and others won't give me their food!" Sakuragi wailed at the corridor.  
  
"All you all right, Sakuragi." A female voice asked from behind him.  
  
"Haruko-san," but when he turned around it was Suzume. It took him a moment to register into his mind who is the person in front of him. "Tobukiro- san!"  
  
"You look a little pale today. Haven't you've eaten you're lunch?"  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha! A genius like me didn't need food to live!" then Suzume heard a growling sound that made Sakuragi blush and a large sweat drop appeared in Suzume's head.  
  
"Since, I can't find Alex anywhere I would just give you this lunch I made for him." Then Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako, and Kogure arrived.  
  
"Hmmm. what is that wonderful smell?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"It's Sakuragi's lunch," Suzume suddenly answered, "Hey why don't we eat lunch together." Suzume said while giving them her killer smile. While I'm typing this the only thing that is in my mind is food. Sad to say there is no food in the fridge so I'm hungry! Poor me!!!!!  
  
"Sure!" all four of them answered.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi don't forget to share." Ryota asked.  
  
"Oh boy, here so you won't finish Sakuragi's lunch in just one bite." Ayako gave Ryota the other lunchbox she is holding.  
  
"T.. thank.thank you Aya-chan"  
  
"Where is Kaede-kun" Suzume asked looking at the hallway hoping to find Rukawa.  
  
"Beats me." Kogure said  
  
"He never really join any of us when it's lunch time." Mitsui said  
  
"In fact he never really socialize with everyone, but that changed when you came along. He always smile and talks to us." Ayako said sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah, fox-face turns soft when you came along and Haruko doesn't turn love sick anymore to Rukawa," Sakuragi said with pastels in his background. "However." Kogure, Mitsui and Ryota all covered Sakuragi's mouth.  
  
"However what?" Suzume asked confused. "Did something happen to him?" Suzume asked worriedly. 'If anything happened to Kaede I would blame myself for leaving him over Alex.' Suzume said inside her.  
  
"Ummm. he's just. became more aggressive when it comes to basketball." Kogure said with a large sweat drop on his head.  
  
"Great excuse you have there." Mitsui whispered.  
  
Suzume sighed in relief. "I taught it was something bad like he became cold to everyone that nobody have a guts to talk to him."  
  
All of them turned dotted eye. "Yeah." the four of them said together.  
  
"Let's go." Suzume said while smiling again.  
  
@@@At the classroom@@@ +++RUKAWA+++  
  
I must kill everyone right now. If I don't do it now I would lose myself.  
  
"Really! Now I'm confused I like Rukawa but I also like Alex." The girl beside me whispered to the ugly girl with pimples.  
  
"That problem is easy to solve, pick Rukawa because Rukawa is still single while Alex is not."  
  
"What! Who is she? How come Alex didn't told us earlier."  
  
"Maybe he forgot, well the girl is non other than Tobukiro."  
  
"That bitch! She already has Rukawa now she has Alex too. That's not fair."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Hey." I butt in their conversation because I don't want anybody calling Suzume a bitch because she is not. She is an angel for their information. When I look in their faces, it reminds me of a ripe tomato that I want to squash. Okay, their faces are still red are they sick?  
  
"Ha.Hai?" pimple girl said.  
  
"Stop bugging me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're disturbing my sleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry Rukawa we'll not going to do it again." Thick lips said.  
  
"You can go back to your sleep right now." Pimple girl said.  
  
"One more thing.don't insult Suzume in front of me." I gave them a cold glare that can send shivers to their spine. Lame move yet it works every time. Thank you.  
  
"Su.su.sure" they sure are now scared. They should be now let's go back to sleep. Wait, you forgot to tell them something. Huh? Oh yeah!  
  
"By the way, go to the clinic I think you are sick." Then I went to sleep. Ah, the beauty of sleep that gives me. Especially, when Suzume is in it. Shut up! Why, it is true that you dream about her every night. Go to hell. Yeah sure, I don't want to ruin your dreams with her today so Jane (goodbye).  
  
@@@Before the practice@@@  
  
Suzume is with Ayako because she volunteered to help Ayako with the medicine supplies, when an old man in near 70's came in with Anzai-sensei. "Who's that?" Suzume asked while putting the medicine box down.  
  
"Oh that, he is Mr. Nojarin. Mr. Nojarin is Anzai-sensei's best friend. He is the first coach here in Shohoku high."  
  
"Really!" Suzume said in an amazed tone, "he must very old then."  
  
"He sure is old he is turning 70 next month. You can put the supplies in there," Ayako points to the corner. Mr. Nojarin came over to them greeting Ayako.  
  
"My, my, long time no see Ayako-san."  
  
"Same here, Mr. Nojarin," Ayako smiled to him in a polite way. Mr. Nojarin noticed Suzume behind Ayako.  
  
"Is she your new assistant here?" "No, she just came here to help me with these things. By the way, her name is Tobukiro Suzume." Mr. Nojarin eyes widen when he heard the name Tobukiro.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Noby?" Suzume is shocked when he mentioned her father's name.  
  
"Yes, I am his daughter." Suzume smiled Mr. Nojarin because this is the first time she met someone who knows her father in Japan other than her grandparents.  
  
"You don't look a lot like him but you had his attitude alright." He said with a smirk. "How is he right now? Is he still playing basketball or is he a successful businessman like his other dream." The smile in Suzume's face suddenly vanished when Mr. Nojarin mentioned her father's name. She hid her eyes in her hair trying to prevent the tears from coming.  
  
"He died when I was young."  
  
"I'm.sorry." The news brought sadness and shock to Ayako and the old man's face. "He used to be the best player here in Kanagawa prefecture during my days. Great guy he is, he served as an inspiration to all of us. Did you know that he used to be called as a "pride of Kanagawa" during his days?" the smile in Suzume's lips returned when the old man began to tell her stories about her father during his high school days. "He is the best player I ever had, I have to let him go to America because I don't want to get in his dream." Mr. Anzai went over to them with a usual face he's wearing.  
  
"Toya-san, it's good to see you again! Ohohohohoho!" Anzai said while patting Mr. Nojarin's back.  
  
"Anzai, still the fat geezer I know! Mwahahahaha!" both girls sweat drop at how the two are talking to each other. They left both of them and went back to what they are doing before.  
  
"ASSEMBLE!" Akagi roared after he speaks to Anzai. Rukawa caught a glimpse of Suzume inside the court.  
  
When Akagi shouted she looked at him and saw Rukawa staring at her. They stared at each other as if they haven't seen each other for many years. Rukawa broke it all off when he noticed the Ayako is also staring at them.  
  
+++SUZUME+++  
  
I saw Rukawa for the first time this whole week. I haven't talked to him since Alex came back. I really miss those days when we play basketball together, going to the park at nighttime, and sitting at their terrace while fooling around with Ruriko. There is something different to him today. I.I.just can't place it. It looks like he's distant, cold, and sad. Wait! I can talk to him today! Alex said he is busy and he can't meet me today. This is so great!  
  
+++AYAKO+++  
  
I knew it Rukawa loves her. My suspicions are correct but I don't know if my suspicion in Tobukiro is also correct to. Poor Rukawa for falling at the wrong moment.  
  
+++MITSUI+++ I saw what Rukawa did. Okay, so cold boy here is actually in-love. This is one heck love story to be watch.  
  
+++RYOTA+++ Aya-chan, you are so beautiful.  
  
+++SAKURAGI+++ This is it the moment of truth. Gori is going to give his place to me. I will be the captain of this team. Nyahahahaha! Hey, why does fox-face's eyes are sparkling? I looked at Suzume and figured it out.  
  
+++NORMAL+++  
  
"We will have a new team member today." Akagi said calmly. "You may come in now." He said to someone at the door. Alex came in wearing a white short and a blue sleeveless shirt with white t-shirt inside it. He dressed like Rukawa the day the only difference is the shoes. Rukawa's blood boil when he saw Alex wearing the same outfit as he did. Everyone look at Alex in disbelief. "Hi guys." Alex gave everyone a cold glare and it vanished at the instant. Everyone in the team except Akagi and Coach Anzai immediately hate him. "We will practice for the coming game between Kainan." Akagi turns to Alex "I want you to show me what you got."  
  
"Sure."  
  
At the game, everyone wanted to beat Alex down. Sakuragi, Mitsui, Kogure, Ryota, and Rukawa are on one team while on the other are Akagi, Alex, and the rest. I don't know their names so please tell me. Akagi got the ball first and he passes it to Alex. Sakuragi block Alex but he eluded him easily faking. He ran past Sakuragi yet he was blocked by Mitsui. Alex was having a hard time getting pass to Mitsui so he pass the ball to the kinky eyed player. Ryota steal the ball before it got to kinky man. Rukawa's team scored first.  
  
Ten minutes left and Alex had just only made three points for their team. Obviously, Rukawa's team is leading by twenty points. Rukawa learned that Alex could only make jump shot, running shot, and lay-up. Rukawa's team won that day and all of them grinned because they beat Alex. At the locker, Alex went to the center of the room. He was bold because Akagi has already left early. He stared at everyone and smirked in evil way. "Nice game everyone, especially you Rukawa." He said sarcastically. "Did you know that I was once a star player in our team back where I came?" he went to his duffel bag to fix everything up. "Just like there, everyone loves me especially the women." He gave Rukawa a smirk. Rukawa on the other hand pretend not to hear him. 'He is such a moron.' Rukawa said to himself. Alex was babbling about his day in basketball team but nobody is listening to him. "Well I have to go, I still have some important errand to do. Jane." When Alex is out of earshot, Mitsui suddenly spoke up. "He is such a braggart."  
  
"More that an airhead, if that's what you mean." Ryota said.  
  
"Star player he said, why Sakuragi is much better player than him." Kogure said  
  
"I wonder what did Suzume-chan see in him." Sakuragi said. Everyone except Rukawa look at him in an interesting way. "Yeah, Rukawa is much better than Alex." Kogure said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"He is much quieter than Alex." Ryota said  
  
"He is much cuter than him." Mitsui said.  
  
"Don't forget sweeter." Kogure added.  
  
"Yeah, Suzume is much better off ahead than air head man." Sakuragi said with his back to Rukawa. Rukawa felt his face burning hotter and hotter. He stood up and left the room.  
  
"No matter how you put it on thing is sure for today." Kogure said  
  
"He is the biggest rival Rukawa had ever face in his life." All of them said.  
  
Hurray! Finished at last! Today I have a guest here, let us welcome Kogure.  
  
Kogure: Thanks for giving me more line in there. CJ: No problem. Wait, I would like to thank those who review my fic and special tnx to Ivan, Kris, and Jock head for giving me great ideas. Kogure: Are you finished?  
  
CJ: Yeah, sorry for taking this chapter too long to update. Kogure: You should be because if you hadn't been fooling around you would have this finish in an instant. CJ: Hey I'm sorry okay. THANK YOU FOR READING MINNA. I WOULD NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DON'T HAVE 11 OR 12 REVIEWS!!!!! Kogure: You had better listen cause she means it. She's scary when she's like that. CJ: What! (pulls a mallet and start beating Kogure up). 


	8. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry if I can't update the next chapter because something important came up. Don't worry when everything is fixed up I will update Chapter 8: Caught in the Act.  
  
If you want sneak preview of the next chapter press down or enter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, you really want that preview huh? Well, keep on finding it I'm sure it's in there somewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still finding it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! Okay this the preview.  
  
"It's been quite a while since you came here." Rukawa said softly to Suzume. They are watching the full moon that hangs in the middle of the dark sky.  
  
"I missed this stuff." Suzume said while looking at the moon.  
  
"What stuff?" he looked at her curiously.  
  
"The balcony, Ruriko, and especially."  
  
"Especially?"  
  
"You."  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Tenshi Takai: Thank you! Tell also your friend to thank her/him. Don't worry I'll post the next chapter very soon when I'm finish with my problems Okay. Wawa-san: Well I've read Renei's "No Jocks Allowed" and I love it. It really made me laugh. Renei is a great author I tell you. Thank you for telling my fic is good as Renei.  
  
Mae: I really suck at grammar and let us not forget MATH!!!!!! Sorry if the grammar is bad so don't worry I would really try hard to fix it.  
  
Neo: Sorry I can't e-mail you because the mails that I sent you keeps on returning back to me.  
  
Gosh, I really have to fix my problem soon because I don't want to let all of you guys down.  
  
Sakuragi: Here she goes again. (Whispers to audience)  
  
Okay guys I have to go kill someone bye! 


	9. Caught in the act

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this repeatedly? I don't this okay.  
  
I'm back! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Rukawa: She's weird today, as if she ate chocolate. Suzume: (face suddenly turns pale) Did somebody give her chocolate. CJ: I'm gonna be a super model yeah! Akagi: This is bad very bad. Ruriko: Okay which one of you do' ahou's gave her chocolate? Everyone starts to whistle. CJ starts to get away screaming chocolate. Kogure: Okay while were fixing this problem let gets on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Caught in the act!  
  
Kaede pedaled lazily on his way home. The ride home didn't go out very smoothly because his front and back tires are ruined because of the incident that took place this morning. Even though the ride didn't went smoothly he still has the nerve to sleep. He was awaken by a loud giggling and squealing as he stops at the side curb near his house. He noticed a group of girls in cheerleading uniform and a big banner of "WE LOVE RUKAWA" written on it. 'Don't tell me these bunch of do'ahou are hanging-out at my house. So that explains why did the school is quiet and eerie when I came out.' Kaede was too tired and sleepy to fight the horde of girls to enter his house. He saw a bench under the tree where no one not even the do'ahou girls could see. 'Looks tempting.must sleep.' slowly he went to the bench and sat, 'Maybe I could sit for awhile.' Highly unlikely, as far as I know you would sleep in this bench slowly.  
  
'No I'm not.'  
  
Yes, you are! His conscience said teasingly.  
  
'No.yawn.' slowly Kaede lay down on the bench and drifted into deep slumber.  
  
@@@RUKAWA'S DREAM@@@  
  
"RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA! YAY!" the cheerleaders screamed loudly.  
  
"The game is now on second half and surprisingly Rukawa had made only four points. In today's game, Rukawa is expected to make twenty points or more. The score is 56-59 in favor of Aidan." The announcer said.  
  
"I will get that bald guy to pay for what he did." Sakuragi said while looking a bald guy who is wearing a yellow uniform with green border around it. The guy is about the same height of Akagi.  
  
"Ha! Don't you guys worry because I am here in this team. I'm just saving my strength for the next quarter. We would surely win because of me." Alex said with a smirk. Sheesh I really hate him he's such a braggart. Rukawa was annoyed at Alex so he passed by him and said his famous words, "Do ahou" he said that loud enough for the other team members to hear. Alex got embarrassed and punched Rukawa in the face. He fell down and saw his surroundings are circling around him. Then Suzume came into his view but it was blurry for Rukawa. "Hey Rukawa you have to wake up." @@@END OF DREAM@@@  
  
"Wake up boy." The man was poking Rukawa in his shoulders very hard. Rukawa was annoyed at whomever is waking him up so he punch the man in his face.  
  
"Damn you!" Rukawa looked to see who wake him up. His eyes turn dots when he saw that the man he punch in the face is a policeman. "Come with me to the headquarters." The policeman said angrily.  
  
"What did I do?" Rukawa said calmly.  
  
"What? Are you blind, you assaulted a policeman and sleep in the park bench." The policeman began to drag Rukawa to the headquarters.  
  
"Wait I can explain."  
  
"You can explain at the headquarters."  
  
"Do'ahou" Rukawa mumbled.  
  
@@@HOSPITAL@@@  
  
Ruriko is checking the data of the girl who is in coma. "Hmmm.broken bones are healed.temperature is fine. Well everything is fine except that she is in a coma. Poor child." She brushed the hair gently away from the child's closed eye. "Paging Doctor Rukawa, there is an urgent phone call for you." The paging system said. "I wonder who would be calling me?" Ruriko went to answer he call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Onee-san?"  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Kaede's voice is now annoyed.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Bail me out in this place." Ruriko was shocked at the news she heard. "Where are you and what the heck happened." She asked with a mixture of worry and anger.  
  
"I'm at the jail and I can explain to you later."  
  
"Well you better be or else you'll be dead meat. I'll be there shortly. Jane." A big sweat drop appeared at her head. "Chiaki." She said to a nurse beside her. "Something turns out today so I will be going home early. If the patient on room 205 wakes up call me or text me."  
  
"Sure Ruriko." The nurse said with a smile. Ruriko went to her blue sports car and drove to the police station.  
  
@@@One hour had passed at the police station@@@@  
  
Ruriko was laughing very hard when they went to her car. "I can't believe you did that to a police officer!" she was clutching her stomach because it hurts her from laughing.  
  
"Stop it! You've been doing that since you talked to that do'ahou policeman." Ruriko stopped laughing immediately and hid her smile when both of them got in the car.  
  
"Sheesh Kaede you're already a teenager but you still haven't changed your sleeping problems since.hmmm.two years old."  
  
"How about you, you're twenty-six years old and you still act like a teenager?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"That Kaede, makes me cool and unique." She turns on left side of the street, which made them go farther to their house.  
  
"Hey, home is that way."  
  
"Don't tell me you forget what today is."  
  
"Huh? Ummm.today is October 23. Hey, sem-break is next week." A large sweat drop appeared in Ruriko's head.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot mom's birthday today."  
  
"."  
  
"You did. Well, the reason I'm going this way is because I am going to buy a cake."  
  
"Oh, okay. By the way, where the heck did you get this cool car?"  
  
"I bought it." "You what?! I thought you have another car at Europe. What will happen to this when you return to Europe?" Ruriko's face turns solemn when she heard the word Europe.  
  
Wrong move Kaede. 'Shoot, I forgot! Damn me!' Kaede curse himself when he learned his mistake.  
  
"The head doctor at Europe said I must stay here for another month. She wouldn't tell me her reason's but I know that they could tell I still haven't recovered yet."  
  
"Gome."  
  
"It's okay." Silence came to them after that.  
  
"Do you think I could have your car?"  
  
"In your dreams" Ruriko smirked at Kaede. She turned the radio on to keep Kaede from talking.  
  
How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
  
Ruriko glared at the radio and switched it to another station.  
  
Baby saying goodbye doesn't mean forever.  
  
"Kaede do you have any CD in there? Anything?" Ruriko asked with veins pooping in her head.  
  
"Well, I have "Puddle of Mudd" in here." He said while rummaging in his bag.  
  
"That will do." Se snatched it in Kaede's hands and inserted it.  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty  
  
And everything is  
  
So messed up  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kaede said while looking through the window.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you fight for your feelings over Joey?" Ruriko was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't give up something that easily.and.I need some advice." Ruriko looked at him questioningly. "If you don't want to answer it it's okay."  
  
"I guess it will not hurt telling you this. Yes, I did fight for it but I guess I'm not strong enough to fight my love. Wait, I'm getting mushy this is not me. Damn you Joey!"  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Well.I did it in my style."  
  
***RURIKO'S POV IN FLASH BACK***  
  
He just went in America for months and he already found a pain in the ass. I can't believe this. I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Nice to meet you.um."  
  
"Angel" she said while flashing on her perfect smile. I bet 100 bucks that those teeth are fake.  
  
"My.what a beautiful name." I wanted to puke all my words. "Um.Joey could you help me prepare.the.snacks?" I gave him a secret message that only us could understand. It says, we have to talk coz' you're in big trouble.  
  
"Sure." He turned to his so-called "girl friend" and said in a sweet tone, "You can pack your thing at my room." He pointed to the room next mine.  
  
"Sure, honey." Honey my butt. Both of us went to the kitchen to have a talk.  
  
"Who the heck is she? Is she the reason on why you didn't call or write to me? Tell me!" I said in an angry tone.  
  
"Is this your way of welcoming me?" his angry tone matches mine.  
  
"No, but.I can't believe you didn't told me that you found a.a."  
  
"Girlfriend."  
  
"Yes. I was sick with worry don't you know that."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Yes!" it took me a moment to realize what I said. "I mean." Shoot, think fast. "I'm jealous because." great, now I'm blushing. I want to die right now.  
  
"What." He said softly. The way he say it makes my bones melt. I look at the floor pretending there is an interesting thing in there, unable to look at him because he might see right through me. For the first time I was loss of words. "I understand." "You do?" I looked at him instantly. Does he know that I love him very much?  
  
"Yeah, you are jealous because Angel takes a lot of attention from me. Well, that wouldn't happen because you are my one and only. best friend." I wanted to cry when said that. I'm just only his best friend, no more no less. He hugged me and kissed my head. "You okay now?"  
  
"She can sleep in my room." I said sadly.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's fix that snack."  
  
That night while I'm preparing to go to sleep with Angel in my bed. "At last I finally get to meet the famous Ruriko."  
  
"Huh?" She picked the picture of Joey and me at my bedside table.  
  
"Yeah, because Joey wouldn't stop for a day or a minute without telling a story about you. Sometimes I get jealous because he always talks about you and nothing else. Now, I can see why is so fond of you." That caught my attention.  
  
"I bet it is clumsy, moron, and ugly?" she laughed at my description. This is the first time I have to talk to her because I spent the whole evening listening to Joey blab about her.  
  
"No. He saw a funny, smart, beautiful, and a kind lady." That took me off guard. She thinks I'm kind. My plans of annihilating this girl suddenly erased. I have to admit she's perfect for him. Joey could never love me because I am just his best friend forever. ***  
  
"And he left the next week with Angel. So what do you think?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"Zzzzzzz." She punched Kaede's head very hard. "What was that for?"  
  
"That is for sleeping."  
  
"Don't worry I was listening and it was a happy story." Kaede lied at Ruriko. "Nah, so you lat him go. I can't believe it."  
  
"I can't believe it either." They drove silently while Blurry was playing.  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
Can you take it all away?  
  
When you shoved it  
  
In my face  
  
@@@At Rukawa's residence@@@  
  
"It's already 7:43 and those two are still aren't home?" Akane placed the steaming hotpot in the table.  
  
"Don't worry dear, they are all grown up now. They can take care of themselves."  
  
"I know but what if they are kidnapped or murdered," her husband sweat drop at Akane.  
  
"Kaede and Ruriko knows self-defense." He was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Akane rushed to the door to see if they have returned. To her surprise, Suzume was at the gate instead of Ruriko and Kaede. "My.Suzume what a surprise. If you are looking for the two I'm sad to say but they still aren't home." Disappointment is etched in Suzume's face.  
  
"If they returned please tell Kaede-kun that I came." Before she went away, Akane stopped her.  
  
"They should be returning any moment from now. Why don't you come in and let's celebrated my birthday."  
  
"Okay and Happy Birthday Mrs. Rukawa." Suzume smiled at Akane and entered the house.  
  
@@@At the bakeshop@@@  
  
"Good evening. How can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked Kaede and Ruriko.  
  
"Talk to her." Kaede said to Ruriko because he notices that the lady has hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm.let's see I'll have a." Ruriko said while looking at the variety of cakes.  
  
"Chocolate." Kaede interrupted Ruriko.  
  
"What! I'm taking strawberry!"  
  
"Chocolate." They were arguing when the lady interrupted them.  
  
"Umm.we have a cake that has both flavor that you like."  
  
"You do?" both of them said in unison.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, we'll take that for take out."  
  
"Thank you. Here's your number and your cake will be given to you for another 15 minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Ruriko and Kaede sat down while waiting for their cake. The chairs are arranged back-to-back. "I have to go to the men's room." Kaede said and went away. While waiting for the cake, a glass of Iced Tea was delivered to her. "I'm sorry but this is not mine." She said to the waiter. "I know but this is from me." Ruriko sweat drop when another strawberry cake is sent to her by another waiter. "This came from that man." He pointed to a man with black hair that waved at her. Ruriko was about to say no when the waiter suddenly said, "It would break our hearts if you refuse this." Then she remembered that she hasn't eaten lunch yet so she accepted it. She was about to eat the cake when Alex interrupted her.  
  
"Hi, have we met?" Ruriko looked at him and felt goose bumps on her back. 'Who is this freaking guy?' she asked herself.  
  
"No." she returned to her cake but Alex wouldn't leave her.  
  
"Is that so, well you really look familiar. By the way, my name is Alex. What's yours?"  
  
She just stared at his outstretched hand in front of her. "I don't talk to strangers." She said coldly. "Okay, so I'm Alex O' Neil. I just arrived from England." When she heard the word England a small smile began to form at the corner of her lips. 'Kaede where the heck are you!'  
  
@@@Men's room@@@  
  
'Drat, there are a bunch of do'ahou's outside the men's room. Why is it that wherever I go some raving lunatics, whom I think got escape from mental hospital, are always following me.'  
  
Maybe they think you are one of them.  
  
'Shut up! Now help me escape or Ruriko would get mad.'  
  
Sure man, just do what will I tell you.  
  
@@@Back to Ruriko@@@  
  
"Would you please shut your big stinking mouth!" Ruriko was on her edge of patience. She was about to hit Alex when a lady with tight tank top and short miniskirt enters. "Oh, Alex baby, where have you been?" she said in a singsong tone.  
  
"I'm just here talking to the most extraordinary and challenging woman I've ever met." Alex said while raking his brown hair. Yeah, he is Suzume's freaking boyfriend.  
  
"Go to hell." All of the men in the shop are glaring at Alex. Alex noticed this and went away. When he was nowhere to be seen the waiter gave Ruriko her cake. "Here is your cake and an extra brownies from me."  
  
"Thank you very much." Kaede just arrived glaring to nobody.  
  
"Onee-san! Great you have the cake, now lets go." Ruriko was glad that Kaede came at last.  
  
@@@1 hour later at Rukawa's residence@@@  
  
"Thank you for a nice chat but I should be going right now coz' it's getting late and I don't want to worry grandma to death." Suzume said to Akane. They are standing at the gate.  
  
"I'm so sorry that Kaede and Ruri still hasn't arrived."  
  
"It's okay I'll come back tomorrow. Bye Mrs. Rukawa" Suzume waved to Akane.  
  
"Kaede is right in falling over to Suzume. However, would she catch him?" Akane said when Suzume is out of sight. A blue sports car suddenly parked in front of their house.  
  
"Hi mom!" Ruriko said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Where the heck have you two been and where did you get that car?"  
  
"Happy birthday!" Kaede said giving her the cake and kissed her cheek. Tears began to form on the corner of Akane's eyes.  
  
"I thought you forgot my birthday."  
  
"We would never do that." Kaede said innocently.  
  
"Right." Ruriko mumbled to herself but Kaede heard it.  
  
"Thank you. Before I forgot, Suzume came here a minute ago." She said to Kaede.  
  
"She did?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah but she said will return tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why don't we eat that cake right now because I'm so hungry." Ruriko said pushing both Kaede and Akane inside.  
  
@@@NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL@@@  
  
"We only have four days to go till our next game with Kainan. The last time we play with them we lost but this time it will be different because this time we will WIN!" Akagi said to everyone during practice.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Hey amateur boy!" Sakuragi shouted to Alex. Alex glared at Sakuragi for his new given nickname.  
  
"Who are you calling amateur?" Alex said to Sakuragi.  
  
"You, this is what I want to tell you. Watch and learn from this genius! Nyahahahaha!"  
  
"Yeah sure." Alex went away seething with anger.  
  
Ayako was tallying their points for the day when Suzume came to her. "Hey what's up?"  
  
"Hi! Suzume."  
  
"So, do you think we would win against Kainan? You know I watched their last game with them and Kainan is what you call unbeatable." Coach Anzai interrupted them.  
  
"We may win or loss it depends on them."  
  
"Depends on them?" Suzume asked curiously.  
  
"In their moods." Anzai said mysteriously.  
  
"Hi Suzume!" Haruko said together with her two friends.  
  
"Oh, hi Haruko!"  
  
"Here to watch Alex or Rukawa?"  
  
"The whole team." Suzume said but her gaze is focused to Kaede. Haruko noticed this and decided to tease her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Suzume noticed that Haruko is teasing her so she decided to tease her also. "How about did you come here to watch Rukawa or Sakuragi?" "Whole team also."  
  
"Are you sure I thought you came here to watch my best friend?"  
  
"No." Haruko said while blushing. "I gave up on him a long time ago."  
  
"What!" she shouted that everyone stopped practicing and looked at her. "Sorry about that." Suzume said to everyone while blushing. 'What would happen to Kaede right now? It seems to me that Haruko loves someone else.'  
  
"What made you gave up on him?" Suzume asked Haruko hoping she could change her mind.  
  
"It is because Rukawa loves someone else but she is just to dense to notice it." Haruko said hoping Suzume would catch what she meant. 'If you only knew Suzume.'  
  
"Well I have to go I just came here to see what they are doing. Jane." Haruko said to Ayako and Suzume.  
  
"This is not happening." Suzume said to herself in a distressed way.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Kaede once told me that he fell in-love with somebody and he plans to tell her someday. From what I see he meant to tell Haruko his true feelings but." Suzume was interrupted by Ayako who was laughing her heart out. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It's nothing I just remembered something."  
  
"You are a weird girl."  
  
'And you are a dense one.' Ayako said to herself.  
  
@@@That night 7:30pm@@@  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Kaede get the door." Akane said while washing the dishes. Kaede went to open the door glaring.  
  
"Get lost." He said coldly but when he saw Suzume both of them sweat- dropped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm.sorry.I thought you were one of those do'ahou's. Well, come in." he said while blushing. They went to the terrace where Ruriko is looking at some CD's she have.  
  
"Suzume! Long time no see."  
  
"Hello Ruriko." Ruriko looked at Kaede because he was trying to tell her something. Kaede wanted to tell Ruriko to leave but she didn't get what he meant. 'He wants me to jump from here and kill myself?' Ruriko asked herself. Kaede was getting annoyed so he mouthed what he wanted her to do. Finally, Ruriko got what he meant. "Oh my god, my tummy hurts so much. I think I wanted to fart. If you will excuse me Suzume I have an appointment at the toilet." Ruriko acted, she takes her cassette player and her CD's.  
  
"You're going to take those with you to the toilet?" Suzume asked her sweat dropping.  
  
"Um. yeah coz I sing while I'm inside the toilet." Ruriko went away leaving Kaede and Suzume alone.  
  
"Onee-san really is weird."  
  
"You said but she is cool." Both of them sat together at the bench.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Suzume forgot what she came for because she was enjoying Kaede's company.  
  
"I noticed that we haven't hang out with each other since Alex returned." A scowl was formed at Kaede's mouth.  
  
"How come you never told me about him?"  
  
"You never asked." Kaede cursed himself mentally for that. Silence dawn to both of them because of Suzume's answer.  
  
"It's been quite a while since you came here." Rukawa said softly to Suzume. They are watching the full moon that hangs in the middle of the dark sky.  
  
"I missed this stuff." Suzume said while looking at the moon.  
  
"What stuff?" he looked at her curiously.  
  
"The balcony, Ruriko, and especially."  
  
"Especially?"  
  
"You." Kaede immediately looked at Suzume in disbelief. Suzume just smiled at him. 'Why is my heart thumping so hard whenever he looks at me like that? This can't be happening I have Alex who loves me so much. Yeah right. Maybe I just haven't talked to Kaede for quite some time that I felt this way. Yeah, that should be reason.' Suzume thought while looking at Kaede's blue eyes.  
  
"Me too." Kaede said to Suzume while blushing. 'What am I doing? Suzume has a boyfriend I can't say it to her anymore.'  
  
Yeah she got a boyfriend who is an airbag freak that hates you.  
  
'What? Well, you're right on that thing and. where the heck did that song came from?'  
  
I don't know how I don't know why But girl it seems you've touch my life. Your in my dreams Your in my heart.  
  
'What the heck Ruriko is trying to do right now?'  
  
"Is that N'sync? Oh my god I love that band. Do you think Ruriko is in her room right now?" Suzume asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah she is." She started to go to Ruriko's room but suddenly she stopped. "Don't you want to come?"  
  
'Me in onee-san's room? Never, that place is her territory. I will never survive in that place.' Kaede shudders at that thought. "No thanks."  
  
"Okay, well since tomorrow is Sunday why don't we have a one-on-one at the gym at school?"  
  
"You can do that at Sundays?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Hey Kaede, she is challenging you. Why don't you refuse it besides you are nothing compared to her?  
  
'That's it.' Kaede was annoyed so he accepted her challenge. Across the Rukawa's residence, there is a glint of glass behind the bushes. "Hey Mitchy, you have to move I want to see." Sakuragi push Mitsui to have a better view. "Ryota, you're stepping on foot." Mitsui whined.  
  
"Would please stop I can't hear a thing?" Kogure said while adjusting the volume at his machine.  
  
"They are so romantic." Ayako said.  
  
"They look so cute together." Haruko said dreamily.  
  
"Hey Haruko, mom has been looking for you and what are you doing in there?" Akagi popped behind Haruko.  
  
"Shhh." All of them said in unison.  
  
"Hey is that Rukawa and.Tobukiro? What are they doing?" Akagi said while hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"Shut up Gori. Oh no! Tobukiro is going away. This is all your fault." Sakuragi said to Akagi. All of them held their breath when Rukawa looked in their way.  
  
"Did I just hear Sakuragi?" Rukawa look around for some sign of Sakuragi but he found none. "Maybe it's just my imagination."  
  
Hey imagining about that do'ahou is bad.  
  
'Yeah I know'  
  
"Kaede could you come here just a moment?" Akane called from the living room. Then Kaede went away leaving the whole basketball team in the bushes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Mitsui: Since we still can't find CJ I will be your host for today.  
  
For Mr. A. (forgot your name thousands of SORRY) : Your question about Rukawa's feelings and what will Suzume will do. Hmmm. how will I know only she knows what will happen. All I know is that Alex is going to eat my dust. As for Suzume and Rukawa, just watch out for the next chapters.  
  
Hey there's a note in here.hmmm.what! Okay CJ, need the names of the Kainan players. She really needs it for the next game. (Ayako comes over) say please Mitsui. Okay please. Hey Sakuragi have you found her yet.  
  
Sakuragi: Who? Mitsui: Chocolate addict. Sakuragi: Yeah she's at your home eating all of your chocolate. Mitsui: What! Gotta go, by the way Read and REVIEW. Bye! 


	10. Sunday knockout

The fun has arrived! I got that from Tarzan. Sorry, for taking this sooooo long because I have to fix my application on three colleges and have to patch things up with my close friend.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own this. Okay?  
  
HELLO - char. conscience Miss yah! - Me speaking '.' - thoughts  
  
Chapter 9: Sunday knockout  
  
It was a peaceful Sunday morning with birds chirping at the tree and.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING LATE AGAIN!" let me rephrase what I said earlier. It was a normal Sunday morning at Rukawa's household. Ruriko's scream could be heard at the whole street.  
  
"Honey, it's already 11:00 am and we have to go right now." The lady at the next door said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Ruriko." A large sweat drop appeared at his head. Now let's go back to Rukawa's room.  
  
"You wouldn't want to wake up would you?" Ruriko was now burning in anger. She went out of his room stomping causing the house to shake. Minutes later, she went back with a pail of water and ice. She dumped all of it at Kaede causing him to shout.  
  
"AHHHHHH! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"IN YOU'RE DREAMS!"  
  
@@@Downstairs@@@  
  
"Honey, Kaede is now awake." Akane said with a smile while dust is falling on them from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh. that's great." Akira said sleepily. He was sitting at the sofa with his wife.  
  
"Now I know where did Kaede got that habit of sleeping non-stop." All of a sudden, everything hushed up.  
  
"Is it me or everything just became so.quiet?" Akane asked  
  
"Let's go check it out." Akira said in a scared tone. 'Ruriko may have killed his brother or is it the other way around.' Akira thought with a dread as they approach the steps that leads to Kaede's room. When they were about to step the ladder they suddenly saw Ruriko at the top of the stairs. At first, she looked surprised her face turned white.  
  
'Uh-oh, I'm dead.' Ruriko said to herself. "Otousan! Okaasan! Is it correct? My you're, looking great each day."  
  
"Cut it out Ruriko." Akane warned. "Now what happened to Kaede?" Akane raised an eyebrow while looking at Ruriko.  
  
'This is bad. The only good thing in here is that otousan haven't butt in yet.' Ruriko was now panicking because little did they know is that Kaede is lying unconscious at the wall behind the railway. 'I shouldn't have hit him in the face that hard but what can I do I started seeing red all of a sudden.'  
  
"Ruriko, I'm asking you what happened to Kaede?" Akane was getting impatient now. Both of them took one step at the stairs.  
  
"STOP!" Ruriko suddenly screamed. Both of them stop at Ruriko's sudden outburst.  
  
'Ruriko think fast. Please somebody help Me.' all of a sudden Ruriko suddenly cry (in anime style). "Okaasan, Otousan.Wahhhh.its so horrible.WAHHHH!" Ruriko suddenly lounged at them.  
  
"Honey what's wrong." Akane said while comforting Ruriko.  
  
"Tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help." Akira said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Kaede's.Kaede's toenail died." Ruriko said while wailing. 'Drat, what did I just said! Good thing I'm a great actress.' Both of Ruriko's parents sweat-dropped at what she said.  
  
"His toenail?" Akira said in a confused way. 'Now why did my daughter would cry for a toenail?'  
  
"Yes, his toenail. Both Kaede and I loved his toenail." Ruriko's face showed disgust when she said those words. Luckily, both of them couldn't saw it because they are busy on calming Ruriko. 'God, please send someone to help Me.' just in time, the doorbell rang. Lame one.  
  
"I'll go get it." Akira said.  
  
'Thank you God!' Ruriko said to herself.  
  
"Now Ruriko don't feel so bad about it because.his toenail will grow back." Akane said while feeling weird about the advice she had given to Ruriko. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Suzume looking at her in a weird way. 'I think I should explain.'  
  
"Hi Suzume!" all of a sudden she began to hug Suzume. "Explain later, act now." Ruriko whispered to Suzume.  
  
"What's wrong Ruriko?" Suzume suddenly acted.  
  
"It's horrible.sniff.Kaede's toenail died." Suzume sweat dropped at what did Ruriko said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um. Suzume have you seen Akira?" Akane asked  
  
"I saw him outside talking to somebody."  
  
"Oh okay, I'll just go upstairs to check on Kaede." Ruriko suddenly blocked Akane's way.  
  
"Wait.he's at his room grieving at his toenail. He said he wanted to be alone."  
  
"Are you sure? Well, I'll just be in the kitchen fixing you guys some snack." With that, Akane left.  
  
"Oh my.that was close." Ruriko collapsed at the floor.  
  
"Okay Ruriko, explain." Suzume said while crossing her arms. Ruriko explained quickly to Suzume that she accidentally knocked Kaede.  
  
"So that's what happened. They will kill me if they know that their baby is unconscious upstairs. Please help me." Ruriko showed her puppy eyes to Suzume.  
  
"You owe me for this."  
  
"Thanks! Now here's what you will do put Kaede at my room because it's much comfortable in there than his room while I distract okaasan and otousan and stay there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks you're a life saver." Then Akane came in bringing two glasses of juice and sandwiches.  
  
"Hey okaasan why don't we bake the blueberry cheese cake. I told Suzume how good you are at baking and she is dying to taste it."  
  
"I did? I mean I do." Suzume said while plastering a fake smile.  
  
"By the way okaasan, where is otousan?"  
  
"Oh, he went somewhere."  
  
"Great!" both Ruriko and Suzume said in unison.  
  
"What we meant is too bad." Suzume suddenly said to Akane.  
  
"Now why don't we bake some cake while Suzume here will go and wait at my room."  
  
"But what will you do at Ruriko's room?" Akane asked confused at their strange behavior.  
  
"I have some research that is needed to be finished." Suzume said. After that, Ruriko dragged her mother to the kitchen while Suzume went upstairs to drag Kaede to Ruriko's room. Once she has gotten upstairs, she saw Kaede slumped on the railway of the stairs. Suzume began to carry Kaede to Ruriko's room, his arm is at her shoulder and her hand is at his waist to support him.  
  
'Boy, Kaede is sure heavy and.smells great. I know he hasn't taken a bath yet but he did it at nighttime so he smells great.' She blushed when she thought of that. 'Wait what am I thinking! Well, it's the truth I like his smell better than Alex. He smells like an ocean breeze while Alex smells like a girl's perfume and cigarette. Weird, isn't it but he said it's because he always spend time with his aunt and uncle so that's why. Isn't she stupid? Suzume took one step by step to Ruriko's room slowly because Kaede is very heavy. Suddenly she trips and falls flat on her back with Kaede on top of her still unconscious. A deep blush crept on her face when she noticed that Kaede's lips are pressed on hers.  
  
@@@Suzume POV@@@  
  
I felt the world stop around me. I can't believe it I kissed my best friend! For very first time in my life, I felt numb, unable to move, paralyzed. Somehow, I manage to get my senses back. I push him away from me careful not to wake him up. I began to drag him again to Ruriko's room again this time very slowly so that wouldn't happen again. I put him on Suzume's bed. Minutes seemed like hours for me as I sit here in Ruriko's study table. Somehow, my gaze seems to travel around and it landed at Kaede's sleeping form. I know I'm not making any sense in here at all but can you blame me I got a headache today. He looks so kawaii when he sleeps. Wait! Suzume you got a boyfriend already who loves you. Kaede is just your best friend nothing more nothing less.  
  
Yeah keep saying that and the fairies will come out to scare the hell out of you.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm cupid. She said sarcastically. Duh, I'm you except is that I'm much cuter and smarter than you are.  
  
Where did you come from? I said in an annoyed way  
  
Dunno.  
  
I thought you are smart.  
  
Shut up! You know it's obvious you like him.  
  
Nice rebound. Yeah, I like him as a friend.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
What does that mean?  
  
.  
  
Hey, are you still there?  
  
.  
  
Guess she went away.  
  
@@@NORMAL POV@@@  
  
Moments later somebody knocked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ruriko." Suzume went to open the door relived.  
  
"Good thing it's just you I thought it was somebody else.  
  
"So I see sleeping beauty is still unconscious. Hey Suzume, why don't you kiss Kaede so he would wake up." Ruriko said smirking. Suzume turn 20 shades of red because she remembered what happened a while ago.  
  
"I.I" Suzume said still turning red.  
  
"I'm just joking."  
  
"That is not a good joke." Suzume turned away to look at Ruriko's collection of angel figurines. Then something caught her eye.  
  
"Hey, I never noticed this before." Suzume picked a picture frame of her and a hunk. They were so close to each other with broad smile on their faces. "Who is this hunk?" Suzume asked admiringly the guy's look. He has a messy auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a black three-fourths and slacks, which made him cuter. Ruriko on the other hand wore a blue tank top with black slacks. "He's my.best friend, Joey Smith. We took that one before he went to America." The laughter in Ruriko's eyes is changed to sadness and love. Shessh! Suzume studied Ruriko and Joey's face for a second then she realized something.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Ruriko was shocked at Suzume's statement.  
  
'Oh my, I thought I got over him already so that's why I put that picture at my desk, but why does when somebody mentions his name I wanted to cry. I thought I don't love him anymore but I was wrong.' Ruriko couldn't speak at that time because if she does tears would escape her eyes. Good thing Kaede is awake to see the whole Joey scene. Suzume on the other hand notice that asking that question is the biggest mistake she had ever done. She noticed tears are forming in Ruriko's eyes.  
  
"Ruriko I'm so sorry." Suzume said. 'I'm so stupid.'  
  
"Didn't we have a duel today?" Kaede suddenly said.  
  
"You're awake!" Ruriko and Suzume said together. However, Suzume couldn't look at him in the eye.  
  
"Duh." Kaede said sarcastically. "Now you wait for me downstairs so we can go."  
  
"To where?" Suzume asked and looked at him.  
  
"One-on-one."  
  
"Oh yeah, but." Suzume looked at Ruriko because she wants to stay with her.  
  
"Hey there's nothing wrong with me. I am very fine. Why don't we go downstairs to check those cookies okaasan baked for us?" Ruriko said with her crazy self again.  
  
"Are you sure?' Suzume asked still worried.  
  
"100% sure and we have to go right now so that Kaede can try my new make-up kit."  
  
"Shut up, onee-san!" Suzume went out first but Ruriko and Kaede stayed behind.  
  
"Thanks for the cover."  
  
"."  
  
"I really owe you one."  
  
"Don't wake me up tomorrow."  
  
"Okay fine." Then Ruriko joined Suzume downstairs.  
  
Moments later, Kaede went downstairs wearing his usual training clothes looking very tired (you know the blue shirt and white short) while Suzume and Ruriko are busy munching the cookies.  
  
"These are great Ruriko, you should teach me how to do this so that I can bake it for Grandma. I'm sure she'll love these."  
  
"I would love to but it seems that your date is here." Ruriko said while smirking at Kaede who is just behind Suzume.  
  
"Shut up do'." he didn't get to finish what he would say when he saw Ruriko burning in anger.  
  
"Say that word again and you'll never see daylight again." A large sweat- drop appeared at Suzume and Kaede's head.  
  
"Come on Kaede, let's not waste any time. I am excited to beat you to pulp."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll the last one who will get to the court is a LOSER!" before he knew it Suzume was running outside.  
  
"Cheater." Kaede ran after her because he hated being called a loser.  
  
@@@MOMENTS LATER AT THE COURT@@@  
  
"YOU CHEATED!"  
  
"You were just slow."  
  
"NO! YOU PUT THAT CHOCOLATE BAR AT THE FRONT OF THE DOOR TO WIN!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Suzume said innocently.  
  
"It couldn't be dad because he already left and only you, Ruriko and mom know what makes me go crazy."  
  
"Okay.I did it. Boy, I should have a camera." Suzume said while laughing.  
  
"Just you wait till I beat you on our one-on-one." Kaede said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really." Suzume also smirked.  
  
"Well let's get started then."  
  
"Sure." Before they were about to start, Mitsui and Kogure came to them.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Mitsui smirked at them.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
'What the?' Kaede said to himself. Then Ryota and Ayako came too.  
  
"Whoa!" Ryota said.  
  
"Hi guys." Ayako said giving Kaede a smirk. Then Sakuragi and his army came.  
  
"Hey fox face!" then he saw Suzume, "Did you bring any lunch?"  
  
"If I knew you were coming I would bring one."  
  
"Shucks, I knew we shouldn't have." but Yohei clamped Sakuragi's mouth shut.  
  
'I knew it! They are up to something.' Kaede said. Everyone except Suzume glared at Sakuragi.  
  
'Damn him he'll blow our cover.' Everyone said.  
  
"Say it." Kaede said threateningly.  
  
'Huh? What is he talking about? Is there something I don't know?' Suzume asked herself.  
  
"I said we shouldn't have forgotten to bring our lunch, Fox-face." Sakuragi said.  
  
'Good thing I'm smart.' Yohei sighed but Rukawa still eyed them suspiciously. Then Akagi and Haruko came.  
  
"Wow, the whole team is here. What a coincidence?" Haruko said  
  
"I shouldn't have agreed to their plan." Akagi mumbled quietly then he felt Rukawa eying him suspiciously. "I should have stayed home and study but Haruko here wants to play basketball." Akagi said.  
  
"Same here, we went in here to play basketball." Ryota said.  
  
"With Ayako?" Suzume said to Ryota. 'But Aya-chan doesn't play basketball.'  
  
'Try to answer that one.' Rukawa said hoping to bust them.  
  
"I went with him to give him support." Ayako said casually.  
  
'Drat.' Rukawa cursed.  
  
"I asked Kogure last night to practice with me for the coming game with Kainan." Mitsui said.  
  
"We are really nervous because this will be the second time we will face again."  
  
"Oh my, I will see that monkey face and mole man again." Sakuragi whined.  
  
"Sakuragi, what brings you here with your friends." Suzume once again asked.  
  
"I just came here for a warm up and these people came with me to watch how a Tensai-man play."  
  
"We just came with him to see how he klutz up." The fat guy said. I don't know his name. I only know Yohei because he's one of the hottie in SD.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sakuragi began to beat the fat guy up.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Since Kaede and I are going to have a one-on-one why don't you guy play with us." Suzume said happily.  
  
'Great, this is what I need.' Rukawa groaned inwardly.  
  
"Sure." All of them said while Akagi remained silent.  
  
"The losing team will treat today's lunch." Suzume said with a smirk.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
Only few people review this story. I'm sooo sorry this took so long. It's because my mom kinda ground me and I have to fix my application for college. Sheesh, it is such a busy day. There's only one thing that bothers me is that the story I'm making is turning into a reality. It seems to me that the Kaede Rukawa of my life is already arrived but he came too late.  
  
Ruriko: Don't worry everything will be all right. Now why don't you just let me do the next chapter?  
  
Me: Over my dead body. OMG! I'm getting sappy here. Oh yeah: I NEED THE NAMES OF THE KAINAN PLAYERS! ONEGAI! R&R. PLS. SEND MORE COMMENTS AND SUGESTIONS. Hey, where is everyone.  
  
Ruriko: They went out for a while.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
THANK YOU LIST:  
  
Kerry Wildfire - It's okay that you haven't review for quiet a while and thank you for reviewing my story. Please tell sapphi-chan hi and thanks. Try reading Renei's, "No Jocks Allowed". It's a cool story about Rukawa.  
  
J1018 - What's OOC? Is it being overly romantic? People do crazy things and act different when they are in-love right? About more POV, thanks for suggesting it I really don't know what to do for this chappie.  
  
Lovelyprincessjapan19 - sorry it took me so long to update this. I am a girl okay.  
  
Rj-chan - I love it when they do it to. HAHAHAHAHA! 


	11. Ruined Game

Nyahahahahahaha!!!!!! I'm BACK! (Rukawa and the gang enters) Hey, where did you guys go last chapter? (Everyone except Rukawa laughs sheepishly.) Rukawa: Isn't it obvious we went away. CJ: Nande (Why)? Rukawa: It's none of your business. (Gave me a cold glare) CJ: Do' ahou (Rukawa starts to boil up and chases CJ away.) Suzume! Sakuragi! Onegai, HELP! (CJ runs away) Mitsui: Yes! This part is ALL mine. Hahahahahahaha! Now that the chocolate freak is out for a moment, I Hashashi Mitsui (correct?) will take over. I've wanted to do this ever since. Ryota: Move over denture man. (Pushes Mitsui away) Let us now start the story.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it already! This is not mine okay. Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 10: Ruined game  
  
"Wait!" Ayako shouted to them.  
  
"What now?" Ryota asked.  
  
"How can you all play if you are just odd numbers." All of them turn dotted eye on this.  
  
"Well let's see, we have: Akagi, Kogure don't know his last name, Mitsui, Ryota, Sakuragi, Kaede, and me. Haruko, do you know how to play basketball?" Suzume asked hopefully. Haruko's eyes lit up with delight and excitement.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Sugoi! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Suzume went to Haruko with her eyes sparkling. Haruko on the other hand just sweat dropped.  
  
"Minna, if it isn't any bother to all of you I would like to put myself at the other team on where Kaede is playing? We kinda have this competition on who is much better." Suzume asked hopefully. Rukawa just stayed silent the whole time but kept on glaring at everyone. 'Why did everyone have to be in here? They'll just ruin the game, especially that red haired monkey!' Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
"Well." Kogure said with uncertainty in his voice as he looked at his teammates. All of them nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Under one condition." Mitsui butt in. What a word.  
  
"Okay.what is it?" Suzume asked nervously.  
  
"You have to include Sakuragi in your team." Suzume sighed with relief.  
  
"Hah! It doesn't matter which you guys will put me because I am certain I will WIN! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi said which earned him a large bump in head by Gori.  
  
Gori: What did you say! (Turns into a mean gorilla in the background) CJ: (sweats nervously) I mean Akagi-san. Gori: That's much better  
  
"Is that all?" Suzume said to everyone. Everyone looked at her as though she had developed three legs. "Did I just said something wrong?" she asked innocently. All of them face-faulted except Sakuragi who immediately went to her side.  
  
"You have made a wonderful choice Suzume-chan," Sakuragi said while holding both of her hands in his. Kaede sent a death glare to Sakuragi, "Do ahou." He said loud enough for Sakuragi to hear.  
  
"You're just jealous because I got to be in Suzume's team and you don't." Sakuragi said with a sneer. "Nyahahahahahaha!" Kaede couldn't take it anymore so he lunged at Sakuragi.  
  
"Die do'ahou!"  
  
"Die kitsune!"  
  
"Here they go again." Ayako said to Suzume and Akagi in a bored tone. All of them sweat dropped at the scene.  
  
"Haruko-chan, would you like to be in my team?" Suzume asked Haruko wile she was watching Sakuragi and Rukawa beat each other up.  
  
"Sure, it will be so much fun beating those guys up but." Haruko stopped to think something.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if we could beat Rukawa." All of a sudden, Suzume started to laugh. "Did I just said something funny? I am serious here girl, Rukawa is one of the best players we have. When he still in junior high he beat all of our team members and." Haruko noticed that Suzume isn't listening because she was laughing her head off. Rukawa and Sakuragi just stopped from beating each other to see why is Suzume laughing so hard. Everyone now turned to look at Suzume.  
  
"I'm so.giggle.sorry.giggle.let's just see at the game, right Kaede?" she looked at Kaede challengingly. Rukawa soon got her message and just gave her a challenging glare. "You're on Suzume."  
  
"So Rukawa, who would be in your team?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Dunno." Rukawa said in a bored tone. 'I don't care who goes in my team as long as he can play he can be in my team as long as Suzume is mine to beat.'  
  
As if you can do that.  
  
'Which side do you belong mine or hers?'  
  
Let me think first.Ummm. Rukawa was beginning to be ticked at his inner self. 'Just return to where you came from.'  
  
Good idea, Bye!  
  
'Do'ahou'  
  
"Hmmm.I have an idea why don't we draw sticks?" Ryota suggested to everyone.  
  
"For once you suggested a great idea." Ayako said sarcastically which earned her a glare from Ryota.  
  
"Very funny." Ryota said.  
  
"Okay, the one who will pick the stick with red ink will be the one on Suzume's team." Mitsui said while giving the sticks to Ayako. Everyone pick a stick and the one who picked the red stick is. let's just stop in here I don't want to continue this. Everyone started to throw stuff at me. Okay, okay I'm just joking okay.none other than Mitsui.  
  
"Okay that settles everything, Mitsui will be on my team with Haruko, Sakuragi, and me. While Kaede's team will be Akagi, Ryota, and Kogure." Suzume said. "Now let's see who will be the referee?"  
  
"Ayako can do it." Mitsui said.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you. You know the rules in basketball and everything so you can do it." Akagi butted in.  
  
"Well okay."  
  
"Now everything is fix, let's play ball." Suzume said.  
  
Everyone went to their respective team to plan their strategies. On Rukawa's team, everyone is silent. "Well Rukawa we're waiting." Ryota said to Rukawa in an annoyed tone. "Why," everyone fell in an anime style when Rukawa said that. "Argh this is so frustrating." Ryota said while pulling his curly hair. "Take it easy, Ryota. Now why don't we let Akagi do the planning, okay?" Kogure suggested. Rukawa just stayed quiet for the whole time.  
  
'Why don't we just play right now?' Rukawa said to himself.  
  
"I've been dreaming about this game since I was a boy." Akagi started while closing his eyes in a dramatic way.  
  
"WAIT! Isn't that supposed to be your line for Kainan's game?" Kogure said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Akagi said in a confused way.  
  
"It say's right here on page 556," Kogure pulled out a book out of nowhere and points to a page, "You will say in here, "I know this is not the actual game between Kainan and blah.blah.blah." Ryota and Rukawa just sweat dropped at that moment.  
  
"Oh sorry wrong page. As I was saying, this game is not the actual game between Kainan but a game is a game and we must win this one." Akagi said in a serious tone. All of them nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay here is the plan, we will play man-to-man defense. Ryota you take Sakuragi, Kogure you take my sister, and you Rukawa you take Tobukiro. Any questions?" Akagi waited for something, "Okay, let's beat them up!" Akagi said.  
  
@@@RUKAWA'S THOUGHT@@@  
  
'At last they have finished it. Now we can play peacefully, but why do I have this feeling that everything would be ruined?' Rukawa said to himself.  
  
Well, it is because Sakuragi is in Suzume's team and you don't.  
  
'I thought I told you get the hell away from here?!'  
  
It's so lonely in there, there is no one to torment  
  
'Do'ahou'  
  
Hey, look on the bright side Alex is not in here. I just couldn't figure out why he did he became Suzume's, throws up, boyfriend. I mean they are just: like angel and devil, chocolate and milk (no offense but I don't like milk, I'm lactose intolerant.), you and Sakuragi.  
  
'Do me a favor, just shut up' Rukawa thought bitterly. There is a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
Oh sorry, man. I kinda forgot it hurts you to know that Suzume will never be yours. Why don't you just go for that girl? The one who has thick lips.  
  
'Do' ahou'  
  
Well must go, bye.  
  
@@@RYOTA'S THOUGHT@@@  
  
Oh my Aya-chan, I would show you today how much I love you. I would win this game just for you. I am starting to get sick. I just couldn't understand why you don't notice me. I always go whenever you go, except the bathroom you hentai. I always study just for you even though I hate it. I always write you some poems, which doesn't mean anything. Why oh why oh why?  
  
It's because you are a lunatic, just look at your hair!  
  
No, I'm not, I am just a man who is hopelessly in-love with her and my hair is completely normal.  
  
Yeah sure, that is the first sign of being a lunatic. I suggest you confine yourself in a sanitarium right now.  
  
That's it I'm going to kill you!  
  
@@@KOGURE (got tired of typing)@@@  
  
Why am I here again? Oh yeah to snoop around Suzume and Akagi, I mean Rukawa. Wait Suzume and Akagi.gross. The idea of that thing shall always hunt my dreams forever. (Shudders)  
  
@@@AKAGI@@@  
  
Damn these stupid scripts they are always too thick and sappy. I want to go home and eat my banana.  
  
@@@END OF THEIR THOUGHTS@@@  
  
Meanwhile at Suzume's team, they to have the same tactic just like Rukawa's team. However.  
  
"I refuse to accept this plan! I shouldn't be guarding Gori; I should be guarding fox-face because he is my worthy opponent."  
  
"Whoa, where did you get those kind of words? The world must be coming to its end." Mitsui said.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha! I am a genius!" everyone sweat dropped at that time.  
  
"Yeah right but did you forget the plan." Mitsui whispered to Sakuragi.  
  
"Missy, don't you know I don't that? I am just acting. Nyahahahahahaha!"  
  
"What plan?" Suzume said popping between Mitsui and Sakuragi.  
  
"The plan to win this game." Haruko said immediately when everyone started to panic.  
  
"Oh, we are gonna win for sure." Suzume said happily. "Well let's play right now!"  
  
@@@HARUKO@@@ Suzume-chan is really a dense person. She doesn't see how much Rukawa loves her. I have a talk with Ayako-chan about this and she told me that Suzume is not the only person who is dense. I mean who could be much denser than Suzume-chan. Ayako-chan said I knew this person. Poor girl, good thing it wasn't I.  
  
@@@SAKURAGI@@@  
  
Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Fox-face doesn't know what's coming to him today. I will surely beat Gori and fox-face today. After I beat them, I will not just only be the Tensai-man but a captain and Ace player of Shohoku.  
  
"Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" After that, I noticed everyone is looking at me. Maybe they just realized that I am the real Tensai here and nobody else. After all, I am good looking person nobody would make a mistake right. YUCK!!!!!  
  
Then how can you explain the 50 turndowns of those wonderful ladies?  
  
They just don't know me yet. Nyahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Do'ahou.  
  
What the.?  
  
@@@MITSUI@@@  
  
AHHHHHHHH! The game is about to start and I can't take this anymore! I can't play if I didn't see Anzai-sensei. Good thing I brought his picture in here. I looked around the bush to look for my duffel bag. I knew I put it in here somewhere. I started to panic because I couldn't see my bag. Then I saw the strap of my bag hiding among the bushes.  
  
Before everyone came to the park, I woke up early to hide this bag. Hehehehehehe! Brilliant huh?  
  
Enough of that, I pulled out a picture of Anzai-sensei and put it in a bench. I started to pray for blessing when suddenly.WHAM!  
  
"OUCH! What the heck, which one of you did that?" I said in annoyance and glared at everyone. I saw Akagi and Sakuragi glare at me.  
  
"Don't you dare do that because Old man isn't dead." Sakuragi said with flames on his background.  
  
"So what!" through that I earned another attack from Gori.  
  
"STOP THAT THING!" Gori shouted.  
  
"But I can't stay put without seeing Anzai-sensei." I whined to Akagi. Damn I hate it when they do that to me.  
  
"Oi Missy, you are such a cry baby don't you know that." Monkey-face taunted. "This is just only a fun game okay. Geez you are such an obsessed person when it comes to Old man. The only thing that is missing is that you'll kiss him. Gross." Yeah sure, as if I would do that thing, I just only glared at them and sulk at the corner.  
  
@@@SUZUME@@@  
  
Kiss  
  
Kiss  
  
The image of me kissing Kaede while he's sleeping came back to me the moment Sakuragi said the word kiss. I felt myself getting hotter and something else, which I couldn't explain. I don't want to know what kind of feeling that is because I am scared to know. I am scared because it might change my relationship with Alex and Kaede. I want everything to stay as they are.  
  
You know keeping this feeling unanswered might do badly for you.  
  
I don't care as long as everything is okay.  
  
But are you happy?  
  
With what?  
  
With Alex as your boyfriend and Kaede as your best friend?  
  
.  
  
Well?  
  
.Why do you keep on asking me these bizarre questions?  
  
I want to know the truth.  
  
Of course I am. I've never been happier than before.  
  
Okay thanks for answering me.  
  
She just left after that. Geez, conscience could be so annoying. OMG! I'm getting sappy here. It's that entire conscience fault. ARGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
@@@NORMAL POV@@@  
  
Everyone took their places in the court. Akagi and Sakuragi stood face-to- face with each other at the center. On Akagi's left side, stood Suzume while on his right side is Ryota behind Akagi is Haruko. On Sakuragi's side, Rukawa stood on the right side while Mitsui stood on his left while Kogure stood behind Sakuragi. Ayako looked at both Akagi and Sakuragi and she tossed the ball very high. Akagi and Sakuragi jumped the moment the ball is within their reach.  
  
Then all of a sudden a gunshot was heard and all of the characters are lying on the pool of blood.  
  
CJ: What are you doing in here!? Mitsui: Well I just added some action in this story. Yours is sooo sappy and BORING. CJ: (flames in her background) I JUST WENT OUT FOR A MOMENT THEN YOU. Mitsui: HELP!  
  
Now let's go back to the story.  
  
.Akagi got to the ball first before Sakuragi does and Akagi threw it at Rukawa's direction. Mitsui and Sakuragi saw all of this so they began to run to Rukawa. Moving by instinct, what a word, Rukawa dashed to the ring and lay-up the ball.  
  
"TEME KITSUNE!" Sakuragi shouted in frustration.  
  
"Don't mind it, it's just only a lucky shot." Suzume said with a smirk on her face. The ball is now at Suzume's team. Suzume got hold of the ball first then she passed it to Mitsui. When Mitsui was just entering their side of court he was blocked by Ryota. Mitsui looked for someone to pass the ball but he saw that everyone is guarded. Then he saw Haruko somehow getting past by Kogure's defense. He eluded Ryota and passed the ball to Haruko. Haruko ran inside the shooting ring but she was guarded by Akagi. Haruko noticed that he somehow left Sakuragi defenseless. She passed the ball to Sakuragi, who just stood there looking at the ball as if it might turn it into a frog. Kogure stole the ball to Sakuragi and dribbled it to their side of court.  
  
@@@SAKURAGI'S POV DURING THAT TIME@@@  
  
Haruko-chan passed the ball to me. I can't believe it; she actually passed the ball to me. I'm so lucky. I'll never leave this out of my.WHAT THE HECK!  
  
@@@END OF POV@@@  
  
Suzume saw all of this and rush to Kogure to steal the ball. Kogure was surprised to see the Suzume had the same style that Rukawa had. Suzume ran to the other side of the court but Rukawa just blocked her.  
  
"Here we are again, aren't we?" Suzume said with a smirk. Before Rukawa knew it, Suzume eluded him and took a running shot and she scores.  
  
"Not bad." Rukawa said to Suzume. Rukawa's team now has the ball. Kogure got to the ball first and he passed it to Ryota. Ryota ran as fast as he could to their side of court but once again guarded by Mitsui. Ryota tried to pass the ball to Rukawa but it was cut by Sakuragi who ran to their side of court. The ball was once again stolen by Ryota but this time he passed it to Akagi. Everyone was just shifting from offense to defense at that time so that took Akagi some time to do his famous GORILLA DUNK!  
  
@@@SIXTEEN MINUTES HAD PASSED@@@  
  
The score is 39-37 in favor of Rukawa's team. The ball is now in Suzume's team. Haruko has the ball now but she was guarded closely by Kogure. Two players who are near at the shooting ring and those are Suzume and Sakuragi. However, they are both tightly guarded. Mitsui manages to get past to Ryota to get the ball from Haruko but Haruko ignored him and passed all of them and did a lay-up. Now their score is all tied up and the ball is now in the possession of Rukawa's team. Rukawa got the ball and he was about to enter their side of court when he was blocked by none other than Sakuragi.  
  
"Don't even think you can shoot that one because this Tensai is here. Nyahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Do'ahou"  
  
"Damn you, fox-face!" then Sakuragi tried to grab the ball from Rukawa when they heard a whistle.  
  
"FOUL!" Ayako shouted. Sakuragi sweat-dropped at the decision Ayako gave.  
  
"Ne Ayako-chan, we're friends right? How could you give that decision to this Tensai? Give it to that fox-face. He really needs it right." Sakuragi said while slinging his arms to her shoulders.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF AT AYA-CHAN!" Ryota was having a fit that he was being stopped by Mitsui and Kogure.  
  
"Why Ryochin? Don't tell me your jealous? Nyahahahahahahahaha!" out-of- nowhere a paper fan appeared and hit Sakuragi in his head, which earned him a large bump.  
  
"GET BACK TO THE GAME!" Ayako shouted. Sakuragi stuck his hands in his shorts and walk slowly to the court. Ryota on the other hand calmed down while his face burning with humiliation at what Sakuragi had said but still glared at him.  
  
The first half has ended and Suzume's team is on the lead. Hehehehehe!  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you are so good in basketball." Ryota said to Suzume. Everyone gathered around Suzume after that first half. Suzume blushed at Ryota's remark.  
  
"Yeah, who taught you to be so good?" Haruko asked.  
  
"My.my.father." Suzume forced a smile at that time.  
  
"Oh yeah I remembered, your father used to be an ace player of Shohoku high, right?" Ayako said.  
  
"Yeah." Suzume really wanted to cry at that time but she just swallowed it all hard. Rukawa noticed Suzume's uneasiness at that time so he decided to butt in.  
  
"I'm just glad that do'ahou didn't turned out to be an ace player of Shohoku or else everything will be ruined." Rukawa said flatly. Everyone laughed at that remark.  
  
"Your right about that one." Kogure said.  
  
"Damn you kitsune." Rukawa just ignored him. Then we could hear squealing and gushing outside the court.  
  
"Hey look girls, its Rukawa!" one of the cheerleaders squealed.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"  
  
"Where the hell did they come from?" Sakuragi's fat guy friend said.  
  
"They are just like mushrooms in our backyard." The blond guy said.  
  
"Damn they are so annoying." The mustache man said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET AWAY, YOU'RE JUST RUINING MY DAY!" Sakuragi shouted to them.  
  
"SHUT UP UGLY RED-HAIRED MONKEY!" Sakuragi was about to beat the bimbos when he was stopped by his army.  
  
"Stop it Sakuragi! You don't want to end your life because of these.ummm.lunatics." Yohei said. Sakuragi still screaming bloody murder to the cheerleaders and so did the cheerleaders.  
  
Suzume looked at Rukawa's face. Good thing Rukawa doesn't notice it because his face is hidden in his towel. While watching Rukawa, Suzume noticed that Rukawa is breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" worry is etched clearly on her face. Rukawa was taken aback by her actions at that time.  
  
"Hai." He said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure because you looked pale today?"  
  
"This is my skin color."  
  
"Oh, okay." Before she could talk again, her vision is blocked by a horde of bimbos.  
  
"Here's a towel for you."  
  
"Oh I have a water here just only for you."  
  
The RUKAWA fans club kept on pampering Rukawa that he didn't noticed Suzume went away.  
  
'PLEASE GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL ALL OF THEM.' Rukawa mentally said to himself. On cue, Ayako blew her whistle to announce the second half of the game. 'THANK YOU!'  
  
The game has started and Suzume's team got the ball. She dribbled it to their side but Rukawa blocked her way. At that time, Rukawa has a few of his stamina left because he used much more during the first half.  
  
'I can still do this. I can still do this.' Rukawa mentally repeats to himself. Rukawa looked at Suzume's face and still saw the worry in her face but there is something new in it. He couldn't figure it out because the next thing he knew Suzume had lay-up the ball. Suzume glanced at him for another time and realized it was pain. He then remembered why.  
  
@@@SUZUME' POV@@@  
  
What's wrong with Kaede today? He is acting as if he has a PMS. One minute he is a caring guy then the next minute he turns into a grouch. Could it really be that he has PMS? Nah.  
  
Okay the game has started but Kaede is not himself at that time. He looks like he is about to faint any minute. It's true that he has a creamed colored skin but today his skin can be compared to tofu. He blocked my way as usual but he seems to be occupied at something so I manage to elude him and shoot the ball.  
  
Maybe it's because of me. Maybe I should been so nosy about him that he said that thing.  
  
Maybe you might be in trouble.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that shocked me. This couldn't be happening.  
  
@@@RUKAWA'S POV@@@  
  
I shouldn't have spaced out at that time. Good thing it was just only two points. Akagi passed the ball to me. I was expecting to be blocked by Suzume but lo and behold Sakuragi just blocked my way again. Doesn't he ever learn? I passed the ball to Ryota and looked for Suzume. I saw her standing at the other side of the court looking like she had seen a ghost. I turned to see what is she looking at that made her look like that. Just across the street.  
  
Let's end it here okay. I'm too tired. Ruriko: I will give you a box of chocolates if you finish it today. Those chocolates shouldn't have milk in it.  
  
Just across the street parked a black car but it is not just any other car, it is her grandmother. Suzume would be in trouble if they found her playing basketball here. I went to Suzume, pulled her out in this court, and went to the forest-like part of the park. I use this way whenever I am late for dinner or when I just want to get away from the cheerleaders. I'll just think of an excuse for the team later right now I have to get Suzume out of here.  
  
@@@NORMAL POV@@@  
  
"What the.where are Rukawa and Tobukiro?" Kogure asked.  
  
"I don't know they just vanished." Haruko said.  
  
"Well I saw Rukawa went to Suzume after he passed the ball to Ryota but I just ignored it because the game is great." Yohei said.  
  
"Maybe they went somewhere together just to have a romantic time together." Ryota said. Everyone looked at him in amazement. "Hey it's just a thought."  
  
"You know what, maybe you are right." Ayako said.  
  
"AHHHH, RUKAWA IS NOT IN HERE ANYMORE! COME ON GIRL LET'S LOOK FOR HIM!" Wa said to everyone.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Alex said as he entered the room.  
  
"Ummm.nothing" Mitsui said.  
  
"Yeah right, oh by the way where is that pasty face jerk, I mean Rukawa."  
  
"Not here.I have to go I suddenly feel sick in here." Akagi said. "Come on Haruko I don't want you to get that disease."  
  
"What disease oni-chan?" Haruko asked densely.  
  
"Don't ask cause it might get onto you." Akagi and Haruko went away.  
  
"Wait for me Haruko-chan, I don't want to get stuck in here with an airbag." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Wait for me Akagi." Kogure said.  
  
"Ryota can you come with me to the supermarket? I want to buy an alcohol. I want to get rid of this germs." Ayako said to Ryota and they went away.  
  
"Hey Mitsui, there is this great movie I want to show you. It is called "The arrival of the jerk."  
  
"Sounds great come on." Before all of them went away to their way, they stopped at the exit gate and Ryota looked at Alex and said. "One thing Rukawa is not a pasty faced jerk. The pasty faced jerk is the one who said it." Then they went away.  
  
"I may be a jerk today but tomorrow I will be the one who would ruin your lives forever, especially you Rukawa, Kaede." Alex said evilly.  
  
On the other side of the street, Suzume's grandparents just went out of their car happily.  
  
"I'm so happy today. It feels like our first date." Suzume's grandmother said.  
  
"It's just got better."  
  
"I just hope Suzume is here."  
  
"Let's not worry about her for now. Today let's have fun." Then they went inside the flower shop.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I have to fix my college stuff. YAY! I am now an official college student. I would really try very hard to update the next chappie soon.  
  
BYE FOR NOW!!! 


	12. sorry

Hello everyone, I am sad to say that I will not update to this story anymore. The reason is that someone said that my story is boring, mushy, and not entertaining enough to satisfy the readers. I realized that what he said is true to convince me to stop this story. So, I'm not updating on this fic anymore. Eventhough it is my very first story I've ever written. I am sorry to do this but I have no other choice but to leave it all alone. It's just so mortifying. WAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sincerely, CJ 


End file.
